Indispensable
by Ploum31
Summary: TS. On ne se rend compte de la valeur des choses que lorsqu'on les perd, ou qu'on en est proche. Personne ne sait pourquoi Rodney est inconscient. Et encore moins pourquoi il ne se réveille pas. Que peut-on ressentir face à tant d'incertitudes ? Plein de choses, sans doute. Peut-être plus que certains ne l'auraient imaginé. John/Rodney
1. Partie 1 : Insoupçonnable

**Crédits : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent aux détenteurs de la firme Stargate. Seuls l'histoire et les quelques personnages inventés sont de mon fait.**

« Personne n'est capable de dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Non, mon colonel. En vérité, la communication s'est rapidement interrompue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais les scientifiques étaient complètement paniqués. »

« Et le Docteur McKay ? »

Les couloirs défilaient tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le téléporteur d'un pas rapide, mais le temps passait de manière affreusement lente selon le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard.

Le soldat qui lui servait à présent d'interlocuteur, le sergent Evans, secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, les traits contractés par la gêne et par l'inquiétude. Le blond était si grand comparé à lui que John dut lever la tête pour s'en apercevoir. Toutefois, le jeune homme gardait les yeux rivés sur le chemin qu'ils empruntaient.

« Nous n'avons pas reçu de nouvelles de lui, monsieur », répondit-il d'un ton désolé. « Il n'a répondu à aucun de nos appels. »

John jura malgré lui entre ses dents. Il avait espéré que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, McKay n'avait pas voulu lui répondre à _lui_ – que ce fût pour bouder suite à leur dernière mission qui avait eu lieu ce matin-même, malgré qu'il ne se fût rien passé de spécial, ou pour n'importe quelle autre raison qui lui aurait échappé. Il avait l'habitude qu'il ne lui répondît pas lorsqu'il travaillait – il était alors si concentré que le monde extérieur pouvait s'effondrer autour de lui sans qu'il ne réagît ou presque. Mais si un incident avait vraiment eu lieu, il aurait dû être paniqué. Il aurait dû être le premier à appeler, ou presque. Il ne demeurait jamais silencieux bien longtemps dans ces circonstances. Or, d'autres l'avaient fait à sa place, et ils avaient tous peur. Donc Rodney aurait dû être inquiet lui aussi, et quand il l'était, il appelait. Le chef scientifique n'était pas un lâche, non, mais il n'était pas non plus un modèle en matière de courage et il aimait se plaindre, et c'était une parfaite occasion. Mais là, rien.

Et à présent, c'était à son tour d'être inquiet. Lui, ainsi que le reste d'Atlantis. Enfin, pour le moment, il s'agissait surtout de lui-même et de son équipe d'intervention, ainsi que des quelques personnes qui avaient eu connaissance de l'appel.

McKay et lesdits scientifiques paniqués étudiaient depuis trois jours un nouveau laboratoire mis en évidence quelques semaines plus tôt dans l'aile Ouest de la cité. La salle avait été partiellement endommagée par un événement dont ils ne connaissaient pas exactement la nature mais qu'ils s'efforçaient de déterminer. Jusque-là, tout ce que John avait saisi était que McKay pensait que ce local avait dû servir à des études faunistiques, mélangées à une histoire obscure d'influences de planètes sur il-ne-savait quel rythme. Il ne se rappelait plus du tout ce que Rodney espérait en tirer, mais cela avait rendu ce dernier particulièrement enthousiaste. A tel point que, une fois rentrés de mission, il avait décrété qu'il préférait continuer son travail là-bas, à la grande surprise des biologistes présents – eux non plus ne comprenaient vraisemblablement pas son intérêt pour ce laboratoire. John n'avait pas cherché beaucoup plus loin. Après tout, rien dans cette salle n'annonçait un quelconque danger – le risque était sans doute des plus réduits, et bien moindre par rapport à l'essentiel des sites que le génie avait pu étudier. Alors, si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir…

Apparemment, il avait eu tort.

Le téléporteur apparut devant eux après une énième bifurcation, et l'équipe de militaires l'emprunta sans hésitation à la suite de leur chef. Ce dernier frappa plus qu'il n'appuya sur l'écran pour sélectionner leur destination, mais aucun ne réagit à sa brusquerie. Les portes se rouvrirent à peine que déjà, ils se faufilaient en dehors. Quelques secondes puis quelques mètres suffirent pour se retrouver en vue d'un attroupement important de scientifiques paniqués et d'un brouhaha qui fit aussitôt grimacer les nouveaux arrivants. Pourtant, le laboratoire était encore à dix minutes à pied de leur position. Que valait donc cet écart ? Surtout que, selon la nature du problème, peut-être leur serait-il nécessaire de mettre en place une quarantaine. Chose plus ardue lorsque les personnes concernées s'amusaient à s'éparpiller partout. Il n'y avait donc plus qu'à espérer qu'ils se fussent bornés à cet endroit – ce couloir était peu fréquenté, ce qui arrangeait leur affaire.

Après quelques secondes à identifier mentalement les personnes présentes – ou plutôt à déterminer s'il les connaissait ou pas, pour la plupart – tout en se rapprochant d'eux, John dut se rendre à l'évidence. L'homme qu'il recherchait ne s'y trouvait pas.

« Major Lorne, occupez-vous d'eux », ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme en continuant son chemin, sans s'intéresser davantage aux personnes présentes.

Le physicien devait donc encore s'y trouver. D'eux tous, il serait le plus à même de tout leur expliquer. Le groupe devant eux était sans doute encore sous le choc, et ils ne devraient rien pouvoir en tirer dans les minutes suivantes. Le major obéit et s'arrêta au niveau des scientifiques en les hélant pour attirer leur attention et les inciter au calme. Il se doutait, lui aussi, qu'il ne pourrait espérer obtenir des informations sur ce qui s'était passé avant cela. Les autres militaires poursuivirent leur route. Personne ne vint à leur rencontre crier à la catastrophe, ce qui les soulageait et en même temps, les interpellait certains leur lancèrent juste des œillades inquiètes ou désolées, ce qu'aucun des militaires ne comprit. Mais peut-être avaient-ils juste mal interprété.

Les dix minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence total, puis ils parvinrent enfin au niveau de l'entrée du laboratoire en question. Seuls deux scientifiques s'y trouvaient. Ils discutaient dans l'encadrement de la porte en échangeant des chuchotements étouffés à l'extérieur de la pièce, tout en fixant l'intérieur sans discontinuer. Aucun n'était McKay, ce qui en vint presque à exaspérer le chef militaire. Sans doute était-il encore à l'intérieur, occupé à râler au sujet de l'incompétence de ses semblables. Puis il fronça les sourcils. Il devait le faire d'un ton bas pour une fois, car de leur côté, c'était très silencieux.

Le caporal Daniels, un soldat de petite taille aux cheveux sombres et ternes, s'approcha d'eux en premier et leur demanda de s'écarter d'un geste de la main. Ils obtempérèrent et reculèrent vers le large couloir.

« Aucun produit dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le sergent Evans en balayant la pièce du regard.

Sans un mot, John se glissa dans l'ouverture et se retrouva donc devant lui, lui obstruant partiellement la vue. Un petit couloir précédait la salle d'étude proprement dite, qu'il apercevait à quelques mètres de sa position. Rodney demeurait toujours hors de vue. Il n'y avait plus que trois scientifiques en uniforme bleu, dont deux étaient à peine visibles car ils se tenaient accroupis et étaient en partie masqués par les consoles. Leurs corpulences et leurs silhouettes ne correspondaient pas à celles de son coéquipier. Lentement, une crainte sourde s'empara de son esprit, mais il tâcha de l'ignorer et de se concentrer sur la situation présente. Peut-être était-il tout simplement parti. Peut-être n'avait-il même pas été là au moment de l'incident, quelle que fût sa nature.

« Non », répondit l'un des deux scientifiques à la porte dans un murmure, mais sa voix résonna lourdement aux oreilles du lieutenant-colonel. « En fait, nous n'avons rien vu de particulier. Nous l'avons juste vu tomber. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'il avait juste trébuché, mais nous l'avons retrouvé inconscient. Nous avions alors cru que ce n'était qu'un malaise passager, mais cela fait presque une demi-heure qu'il ne se réveille pas. Suite aux récents événements, la plupart ont fini par paniquer et sont sortis, mais nous avons préféré vous attendre. »

L'un des militaires le remercia mais John ne s'en préoccupa pas, pas plus qu'il ne réfléchit aux paroles du jeune homme – un gars d'une vingtaine d'années à peine. Il dépassa le couloir en quelques pas et s'avança dans la pièce. Plusieurs consoles la parsemaient, mais c'était tout ce que la salle comportait il n'y avait nulle trace de tubes ou de dispositifs particuliers. John n'y était encore jamais venu, mais cela confirmait l'image qu'il s'en était fait jusqu'à présent : cette salle n'avait rien de spécial. Il s'approcha du trio de scientifiques, suivi de deux autres militaires. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse justifier une telle panique, d'autant que les personnes restantes étaient à peine inquiètes. Si quelqu'un avait juste fait un malaise, n'aurait-il pas suffi d'appeler l'infirmerie ?

« Et peut-on savoir pourquoi l'infirmerie n'a pas été contactée à la place ? » demanda une voix qui s'amenuisait à mesure que John s'en éloignait mais qui faisait écho à ses pensées.

Les trois scientifiques avaient à peine bougé deux d'entre eux étaient toujours penchés sur une quatrième personne, inconsciente pour sa part. Il n'y eut pas à épiloguer longtemps sur son identité. Il s'agissait du Docteur McKay. Le colonel ignora la vague d'inquiétude qui grandissait en lui à la vue de son ami allongé ainsi, le visage paisible, et il s'accroupit à son niveau. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le retrouvait dans cet état ce ne devait pas être bien grave. Le canadien respirait bien. Il ne présentait aucune lésion nulle part, si ce n'était la plaie qu'il avait sur la tête suite à sa rencontre avec le sol. Il pouvait la sentir du bout des doigts, tandis qu'il lui palpait doucement le crâne. C'était réellement étrange. Il aurait presque pu croire que son équipier dormait.

« Comment était-il avant de tomber ? » demanda-t-il finalement en posant deux doigts sur sa carotide.

Là encore, rien d'anormal. Son pouls était normal à paisible, ce qui n'était pas très naturel chez lui, lui qui était d'habitude hypertendu. Mais son inconscience le justifiait certainement.

La petite brune face à lui, une jeune femme que John avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises sans en retenir le nom – mais c'était également le cas de tous les scientifiques présents – haussa les épaules en levant son regard clair vers celui-ci. Il n'en fit pas de même.

« Il était normal », finit-elle par répondre, pendant qu'elle-même et son collègue se redressaient. « Nous n'avions rien noté de particulier. Il était silencieux et concentré sur la console qu'il étudiait et ne nous parlait jamais. Puis il s'est levé et il est tombé. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé le Docteur Beckett, dans ce cas ? »

John laissa les deux scientifiques se perdre dans de longues explications sur leur sens étrange des priorités auprès de son collègue. Cependant, l'équipe médicale apparut bientôt dans la petite pièce. A savoir : qui les avait contactés ? La réponse ne l'intéressa pas davantage, et il oublia rapidement la question.

Il se leva lorsque Carson atteignit son niveau.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » souffla ce dernier en s'agenouillant près de son patient pour l'ausculter.

« Ils sont incapables de le dire », répondit John en serrant les mâchoires face à son impuissance évidente vis-à-vis des événements – il ne pouvait que contempler les gestes précis qu'effectuait le médecin. « Et moi non plus. As-tu besoin que nous vous accompagnions ? »

Même s'il était inquiet pour son collègue et ami, il reconnaissait l'inutilité de leur déplacement ; il n'avait pas écouté les explications, mais ce devait être bien simple. Un scientifique un peu trop zélé avait dû songer à une catastrophe comme ils en étaient parfois victimes – le peu qu'il avait écouté allait dans ce sens – et il avait donc contacté la tour de contrôle. La coupure rapide qui s'en était ensuivie était peut-être due à certains de ses collègues qui avaient estimé, à juste titre, qu'il valait mieux appeler l'aile médicale. Cela ne les avait pas empêchés de perdre leur temps. De plus, lui-même devait encore rédiger son rapport de mission en tant que chef d'équipe. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en souciait réellement, mais il avait confiance en Carson. Et puis, c'était McKay ils avaient presque l'habitude, avec lui.

« Non, non, pas la peine », murmura Carson d'un ton distrait, avant de faire signe à une collègue pour l'aider à transférer l'homme inconscient sur le brancard.

Après un dernier regard, John fit signe à ses subordonnées de quitter la pièce, mais quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne les suive. Rodney serait bientôt sur pied il en avait toujours été ainsi. Il se força à se détendre et à se détourner de son ami pour quitter la pièce, précédant l'équipe médicale de peu.

Ce jour-ci ne serait pas une exception.

xoxo

L'électrocardiogramme pulsait en un rythme lent et régulier et les autres appareils dont il ne connaissait pas la fonction bipaient près d'eux, pourtant tout cela n'avait rien de rassurant. Si Rodney était déjà pâle de nature, John le trouvait presque livide à cet instant précis. Il se détachait à peine de la blancheur des draps, et la comparaison n'était que peu exagérée. Ses yeux restaient résolument fermés, et sa poitrine se soulevait lentement au rythme imposé par le respirateur artificiel. Le médecin l'avait ajouté après que la respiration de Rodney eût considérablement ralenti, au point de devenir presque inexistante. Depuis, il ne se passait plus grand-chose. Rien, en vérité. Ils étaient arrivés dix minutes plus tôt, mais son état demeurait inchangé : il ne s'améliorait pas, comme il ne se détériorait pas. Cette situation était insoutenable. Et elle l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Plus que cela n'aurait dû, et plus que cela ne l'avait jamais été. Et cela non plus, il ne le comprenait pas. Pas plus que tout le reste, en fait.

Il se retint de s'asseoir ou de dévoiler une quelconque émotion sur son visage, que ce fût son inquiétude ou son désarroi. Il se devait de garder la face devant le reste de son équipe et devant le personnel médical. Il était le chef militaire d'Atlantis, après tout. Et il avait déjà connu de telles situations des centaines de fois. Surtout avec McKay. Avec lui, c'était récurrent. Alors pourquoi tout semblait si différent à présent ?

« Vous êtes sûrs de vous ? » demanda-t-il, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il posait la question.

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Etait-ce dû à quelque chose sur la planète visitée le matin même, où Rodney s'était plaint du soleil et des insectes dont un l'aurait soi-disant piqué, du site étudié là-bas – où ils avaient espéré trouver un E2PZ, sans succès – ou la cause de son état se trouvait-elle au sein du laboratoire ? Mais pourquoi lui et seulement lui, dans un cas comme dans l'autre ? A moins qu'il ne fût que la première victime ?

Carson se retourna vers lui, le visage désolé. Cela suffit à confirmer pour la énième fois ses paroles. A cet instant, John le détesta. Cet instant fut bref, et il eut soudain pitié de lui. Le médecin était plutôt proche de Rodney, les deux hommes étaient même amis, même si le scientifique ne souhaitait pas l'avouer ; il devait se sentir très mal lui aussi. Et inquiet pour lui.

Ce dernier mit quelques secondes avant d'hocher lentement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Oui. Je le confirme, même si je n'en comprends toujours pas la raison : Rodney est plongé dans le coma. »

Derrière John, les lèvres de Teyla se pincèrent, tandis que Ronon fronçait les sourcils. Toutefois, le coureur n'était pas inquiet – pas encore : ce n'était pas la première fois que leur scientifique se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation, et l'incident n'avait eu lieu que quelques heures plus tôt. Teyla posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de John qui l'ignora. Il ne se rendit même pas compte lorsque cette même main disparut ensuite de son épaule. Carson continua en saisissant une série de feuilles pour les fixer distraitement :

« J'attends les résultats des analyses pour pouvoir me prononcer davantage à ce sujet, je ne peux donc rien vous dire pour le moment. Je suis désolé », s'excusa-t-il ensuite.

John secoua la tête et le rassura :

« Je comprends. Vous pensez les recevoir quand ? »

Le médecin haussa les épaules, impuissant.

« Je n'en sais rien », avoua-t-il. « D'ici quelques heures, je pense. Je suis désolé », répéta-t-il, « mais il vous faudra attendre. »

John acquiesça, mais son esprit était déjà parti sur différentes pistes. Ils auraient dû partir en mission le lendemain, mais il savait déjà qu'il demanderait au Docteur Weir d'y envoyer une autre équipe. Eux-mêmes devaient retourner sur la planète de ce matin pour essayer de trouver une explication possible au coma de Rodney. Il savait que des scientifiques étaient déjà penchés sur le cas du laboratoire, et eux-mêmes ne pouvaient rien y faire. Il réclamerait toutefois les résultats des recherches à ce sujet et les pousserait à ce sujet s'il le fallait, mais il doutait que ce serait nécessaire.

« Ok », finit-il par lâcher, tandis que l'attention de Carson retournait à son patient, dont l'état demeurait inchangé. « Vous nous contacterez lorsque vous les aurez ? »

« Comme d'habitude », affirma Carson en tournant brièvement le visage vers lui avec un sourire.

Ce dernier les oublia aussitôt et vérifia des données dont les trois équipiers ne connaissaient pas la nature. Une infirmière passa près d'eux et les frôla, leur indiquant qu'ils gênaient le passage. Ils se sentirent alors de trop, d'autant que plus personne ne faisait réellement attention à eux, et qu'ils ne pouvaient apporter aucune aide à quiconque. John leur fit alors signe.

« Allons-y », leur chuchota-t-il avant de quitter la pièce sans attendre, et sans un regard en arrière.

De toute façon, son objectif de la journée était tout trouvé. Il n'y avait plus qu'à en avertir Elisabeth et obtenir son autorisation pour cette mission – mais il savait qu'il l'aurait. Et comme d'habitude, ils trouveraient.

xoxo

John balaya les alentours de son regard perçant pour la énième fois, tandis qu'il se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Près de lui, Teyla et Ronon veillaient également, tandis que l'équipe scientifique qu'ils devaient encadrer et protéger était penchée sur les ruines que Rodney avait partiellement étudié une semaine plus tôt.

 _Une semaine plus tôt_. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Rodney était tombé dans le coma. Pour sa part, il avait l'impression que cela faisait déjà des mois. Aucune évolution de son état n'avait été détectée. Pire encore : personne ne savait quoi en dire. Que ce fut du côté du laboratoire ou de cette maudite planète, personne n'avait rien trouvé qui pouvait l'expliquer. Toutes les recherches piétinaient. Carson avait bien mis en évidence quelques anomalies dans son sang, mais pas un mot sur leur potentielle origine. Au début, il avait vraiment eu de l'espoir, mais celui-ci s'amenuisait avec le temps, tandis qu'une morne monotonie s'installait en même temps que l'incertitude. Après tout, comment être sûr que Rodney se réveillerait ? Cette situation pouvait durer encore des mois, des années, pour ce qu'ils en savaient, surtout qu'ils ne savaient pas du tout ce qui l'avait plongé dans cet état. Et cette incertitude le rongeait, et cela le rendait malade. Pourtant, il était incapable de se l'expliquer, ce n'était pas normal. Pas aussi rapidement, en tout cas. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de plutôt optimiste – ou tout du moins, il s'accrochait à tout espoir pour trouver une solution et il évitait de se décourager. Pourtant, là, il n'y arrivait plus. Ou plus exactement, son esprit oscillait entre ces deux états – et c'était épuisant, autant mentalement que physiquement. Car sa forme physique était aussi impactée.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que quelqu'un se retrouvait dans un cas pareil, et notamment quelqu'un comme le Docteur Rodney McKay. Ils étaient abonnés à ce genre de problèmes. De plus, cela faisait longtemps qu'il considérait l'individu comme son ami, même si son caractère souvent imbuvable en rebutait de nombreux autres. Lui avait appris à le connaitre sous son épaisse couche d'arrogance et de dédain, et rapidement, à le respecter, puis à l'apprécier. A présent, il faisait partie des personnes les plus importantes pour lui. Il s'était donc toujours plus ou moins inquiété pour lui lors de leurs missions ou lorsqu'il avait un problème.

Mais étrangement, c'était différent à présent. Bien que, s'il devait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il encaissait plus difficilement les déboires que subissait son ami. Chose étrange, car il ne ressentait pas du tout la même inquiétude pour les deux Pégasiens mais sans doute était-ce parce qu'ils étaient tous deux des guerriers. Ils étaient faits pour ça. Pas Rodney.

Après un énième soupir et une œillade agacée à l'encontre des scientifiques réunis autour d'une large table en pierre, il s'assit sur un bloc renversé et informe, à moitié recouvert de mousse. Ces ruines se résumaient essentiellement à cela : des blocs de pierre taillés partiellement enfouis, issus de constructions éclatées dont on ne devinait plus du tout l'aspect, partiellement masqué par la végétation. Seuls la table sculptée et un pan de mur de faible hauteur étaient encore à peu près intacts. A première vue, le site ne présentait aucun intérêt, mais Rodney y avait détecté une énergie qu'il avait voulu étudier de plus près. Ils étaient rentrés au bout de deux heures car il avait prétendu avoir besoin d'un matériel particulier – John n'avait strictement rien compris ni retenu ce que son ami avait expliqué, et les deux autres membres de l'équipe avaient été tout aussi incapables que lui de s'en souvenir – et il en avait profité pour faire un crochet dans ce laboratoire qui l'avait tant intéressé. Pour une raison tout aussi mystérieuse, d'ailleurs. Même le Docteur Zelenka, confiné sur Atlantis, avait bien tenté de la déterminer, en même temps que la cause de son coma, sans succès. Enfin, ce n'était comme s'il s'agissait d'une priorité non plus – il s'était surtout limité à écarter la responsabilité possible de ce laboratoire. Il n'y avait strictement rien là-bas. A moins que Rodney eût réussi l'exploit d'attraper un virus d'un ordinateur – qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé non plus.

Le couvert des arbres était clairsemé et protégeait à peine des agressions du soleil, et il faisait étonnamment chaud. Pourtant, il avait plu les jours précédents et la température avait été bien plus froide. La végétation et l'air étaient encore imprégnés d'humidité, rendant ainsi la chaleur plus pesante. Son uniforme ainsi que son gilet pare-balles, comme alourdis, contribuaient à son inconfort. Et encore, lui avait de la chance, car il avait réussi à éviter la combinaison en plastique que portaient les chercheurs, et qui aurait empiré la sensation. Comme à chaque fois qu'une contamination à une quelconque substance était suspectée, elle était de rigueur, mais eux-mêmes se tenaient un peu en retrait de la zone d'étude. Il l'avait bien portée les premiers jours, puis il avait finalement protesté, exaspéré et pressentant son inutilité. Le fait qu'eux-mêmes n'aient rien eu alors qu'ils avaient accompagné Rodney ce jour-là les laissait à penser qu'elle n'était pas volatile, d'où qu'il pût ne plus la porter. Mais ils avaient tout de même droit à des analyses scrupuleuses à chacun de leurs retours.

Dans tous les cas, s'il était déjà impatient en revenant à cet endroit pour la septième fois, tout cela n'avait fait qu'aggraver son humeur. Le militaire se redressa et plissa les yeux tandis que le soleil apparut brièvement entre les feuilles. Il grogna. Il en avait plus qu'assez. De cette histoire, de ces scientifiques incapables – Rodney aurait déjà trouvé quelque chose à leur place –, de cette Rachel, la scientifique qui sortait avec Rodney et qui faisait partie du lot, dont la tête blonde à peine masquée par le casque qu'elle portait ne cessait de le narguer, et de cet endroit infernal. Il en venait même à se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » râla-t-il en direction des scientifiques tout en marchant vers eux.

Il les connaissait à peine et de vue seulement, et pourtant, il avait appris à les détester durant cette semaine. Sauf Rachel, qu'il n'appréciait pas depuis bien plus longtemps, bien avant ces événements – depuis qu'elle sortait avec Rodney, en fait, ou tout du moins depuis le jour où il l'avait appris, soit depuis deux mois. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais adressé la parole à aucun d'entre eux, pas même à cette dernière. Jusqu'à présent. Ou peut-être avait-il prononcé quelques mots lors du premier départ – aurait-il fait une sorte de discours juste avant la traversée de la Porte des Etoiles ? Et après ? Ne leur avait-il pas justement demandé où en étaient leurs avancées ?

Plusieurs d'entre eux sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers lui, le corps raide, et un concert de couinements s'éleva au mouvement abrupt. Sa propre posture n'avait rien de menaçante, pourtant – son arme était même baissée – et il tâchait d'user de tout son self-control pour ne pas montrer sa frustration et son désarroi. C'aurait été Rodney, il l'aurait envoyé balader en pestant – s'il avait fait un peu attention à ses paroles. Ce comportement, qu'il n'appréciait pourtant pas vraiment, commençait véritablement à lui manquer. C'était dire si son cas était désespéré.

Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, une grande brune très fine au visage allongé et couvert de taches de rousseur, se redressa pour lui répondre. Tout ce que John avait retenu d'elle était qu'elle était la chef de cette équipe, en quelque sorte. Ou tout du moins, leur interlocutrice privilégiée. Heureusement que ce n'était pas cette Rachel, sa patience aurait été bien plus réduite avec elle.

« Eh bien non, toujours pas pour le moment. Nous avons pu récupérer d'autres données que nous comparons avec les précédentes, et que nous espérons pouvoir relier aux échantillons prélevés jusqu'à présent, mais nous sommes – »

« Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez fait que récolter des données pendant une semaine ? » éclata-t-il soudain en même temps que sa colère.

Il se doutait pourtant de cette réponse, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la recevait, mais il ne pouvait plus supporter de l'entendre. Il ne comprenait pas son propre éclat, mais il ne parvenait plus à se raisonner. Il sentait qu'il allait relâcher toute la pression accumulée ces derniers jours, et ses futures victimes se trouvaient juste devant lui, les yeux agrandis d'effarement. Si le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard n'était pas reconnu pour sa patience, il ne l'était pas non plus pour ses crises de colère. Ça, c'était du domaine du Docteur McKay.

Bon sang, il n'était plus là mais tout tournait autour de lui à présent. Rien n'allait plus, surtout chez John. Peut-être que, quoiqu'eût le scientifique, cela l'avait également touché en partie ? Etait-il en train de devenir fou, et finirait-il par sombrer dans le coma à son tour ? Mais aucun changement préalable de comportement n'avait été noté chez Rodney – mais peut-être était-ce parce que c'était habituel chez lui. Et puis, il y avait le problème du timing.

Mais la question se posait réellement.

« Monsieur… », commença la jeune femme d'une voix hésitante en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que quelques-uns de ses collègues avaient reculé d'un pas, comme repoussés par sa colère, et que d'autres s'entre-regardaient avec stupeur.

A l'inverse de leur volonté, leur geste l'amplifia, et John se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas leur aboyer dessus. Heureusement pour eux, une main se posa sur l'épaule du militaire, et celui-ci se retourna brusquement vers la personne en question. C'était Teyla. Contrairement à lui et à Ronon, elle avait gardé la combinaison, faisant d'elle la seule apte des trois à approcher réellement du site et du lot de scientifiques. Il baissa légèrement les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de la jeune femme. Une lueur étonnée y brillait, fugace et rapidement remplacée par une autre, plus grave et déterminée. Elle augmenta la pression sur son épaule, l'incitant à reculer. Raisonnable, il s'exécuta, et ils s'éloignèrent des ruines de quelques pas. Ils se placèrent de sorte à garder le groupe dans leur champ de vision. Des chuchotements leur parvinrent tandis que les scientifiques commentaient la scène tout en se remettant lentement au travail. Durant ce laps de temps, l'Athosienne ne l'avait pas lâché, que ce fusse avec sa main ou ses yeux. Elle le dévisagea encore quelques secondes avant de chuchoter, le visage impassible :

« Je pense que vous devriez retourner sur Atlantis vous reposer. »

John se raidit et fronça les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » grogna-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

Déjà, sa colère avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue pour faire place à la lassitude et à la fatigue. Ses muscles étaient désormais comme légèrement engourdis.

Les yeux de son interlocutrice s'adoucirent et examinèrent ses traits avec attention.

« Vous êtes fatigué. Depuis quand remonte votre dernière nuit correcte ? »

Le militaire hésita mais n'eut pas à réfléchir. Le regard du coureur pesait également sur lui, grave et attentif, et cela le gênait. Il avait du mal à avouer ses faiblesses devant les autres – surtout devant ses coéquipiers.

« Environ une semaine », avoua-t-il finalement en bégayant légèrement.

Depuis le coma de leur collègue, en fait. Il dormait peu et mal, mais il ne se l'expliquait pas. Il ne faisait pas de cauchemar pourtant, ou alors il ne s'en rappelait pas. Il tournait juste en rond pendant un moment, le sommeil s'évertuant à lui échapper durant plusieurs heures, et au réveil, il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes à peine.

« Vous ne parvenez pas à dormir depuis que… Rodney est inconscient, c'est cela ? »

John ne fit qu'hocher la tête pour confirmer. Puis il soupira tout en détendant inconsciemment sa prise sur son arme. Teyla le regarda faire, la mine interrogatrice.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, je ne pense à rien de particulier », s'empressa-t-il alors d'expliquer d'un ton las. « Vous avez sans doute raison. L'équipe de Lorne doit bientôt nous rejoindre de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous remplacer », corrigea la jeune femme avant d'ajouter : « Mais vous pouvez partir dès à présent. Votre présence n'est absolument pas nécessaire, et nous pouvons bien assurer ces quinze minutes restantes à nous deux. »

« Mais – »

« Allez-y », l'enjoignit-elle d'un ton doux. « Vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir à la base, vous vous rappelez ? Le Docteur Weir vous avait déjà laissé la possibilité de rester sur Atlantis. »

John n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que la main sur son épaule le serra brièvement avant de le lâcher. Puis la jeune femme recula et se retourna après un dernier sourire à son encontre. Distrait, il sentit vaguement quelqu'un lui tapoter l'omoplate avec sollicitude, puis Ronon passa à côté de lui pour la rejoindre, et il se retrouva seul. Alors il abdiqua. Même pour quinze minutes, ce repos supplémentaire ne serait sans doute pas de refus.

« Tenez-moi informé ! » cria-t-il à leur intention avant de se détourner d'eux et de se diriger vers la Porte des Etoiles.

Cela irait peut-être mieux après. Du moins, il l'espérait.

xoxo

« Putain, mais où est McKay ? » grogna la voix rauque du lieutenant-colonel après un toussotement incontrôlé. « McKay ! » l'appela-t-il d'une voix forte tandis que le nuage de poussière opacifiait l'air autour d'eux, l'empêchant d'apercevoir qui que ce fût – il n'avait pas été le premier à essayer, il le savait, mais jusqu'à présent, le scientifique demeurait silencieux. « Mais bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous – »

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il se rappela que le scientifique ne risquait pas de lui répondre. Cela faisait déjà dix jours qu'il garnissait l'infirmerie, et il avait réussi à oublier ce détail. Et quel détail ! La cité était attaquée, Zelenka peinait à déchiffrer le programme de son collègue pour remettre le bouclier en place et ses soldats à repousser les Wraiths ou quoi que ce fût d'autre, et l'aide du physicien aurait été plus que bienvenue.

John se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas penser davantage à son ami inconscient ni à l'infirmerie – il ne savait même pas si elle était touchée ou non –, et il se releva avec une grimace. Plusieurs éclats avaient pénétré sa peau et ses muscles, et il dut les retirer pour pouvoir bouger son bras. Enfin, il enleva ce qu'il put, c'est-à-dire les morceaux accessibles et saillant suffisamment de sa peau. Il ne doutait pas qu'il en restât, malgré son inspection appliquée mais rapide. La douleur et les bouts encore présents limitaient ses mouvements, mais il lui semblait qu'aucun n'était planté profondément. Mais peut-être était-ce le cas, en fait. Ou alors, un de ses muscles était trop lésé pour fonctionner correctement.

Le nuage était presque entièrement retombé, et face à lui, au-delà des quelques grains encore en suspension, plusieurs scientifiques dont le Docteur Zelenka s'évertuaient toujours à trouver une solution et s'agitaient sur les consoles. Une autre secousse ébranla la cité, et il se sentit vaciller. Tous s'accrochèrent autant qu'ils le purent, là où ils le purent, et plusieurs d'entre eux jetèrent des œillades apeurées autour d'eux. Cependant, ils se reconcentrèrent rapidement sur leur tâche.

« Zelenka ! » hurla John en amorçant un pas lent vers lui.

Sa jambe droite plia lorsqu'il la posa, et une violente douleur lui déchira tout le côté droit de la cuisse. John se retint de hurler, et reporta automatiquement son poids sur son autre jambe. Il baissa le regard pour voir un morceau épais de cloison dépasser de son pantalon. Avec un grognement, il le saisit et souffla quelques secondes avant de l'arracher d'un geste brusque. Cette fois, il ne put retenir un cri bref, et des étoiles se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Il se sentit défaillir et ses jambes se dérober sous lui, et il dut se retenir contre un mur pour ne pas chuter.

« Colonel Sheppard ? » fit la voix inquiète du scientifique tchèque tandis qu'il relevait la tête vers lui.

« Dépêchez-vous… », réussit à murmurer le militaire tandis qu'il glissait lentement jusqu'au sol.

Lui-même ne pouvait rien faire, bien qu'il l'aurait voulu. De grands vaisseaux leur tiraient dessus à distance, et leur artillerie était presque entièrement consommée. Pour le moment, d'après leurs plus récentes constatations, l'ennemi n'avait pas encore pénétré dans la cité, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Tout se jouait donc sur le temps qu'ils mettraient à lever la protection.

Il vit à peine Zelenka acquiescer à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, toujours occupé sur son ordinateur. Et tandis qu'il chuchotait avec ses collègues d'une voix empressée, John se sentit lentement sombrer. Il entendit juste le nom de McKay prononcé un peu plus loin. Son absence devait sans doute leur peser, à eux aussi.

Il se réveilla dans un lit à l'infirmerie, et mit quelques secondes avant de prendre pleinement conscience de son environnement et de réorganiser ses pensées. Il se redressa lentement avec une grimace et pressa son dos contre son oreiller en clignant des yeux. Des bruits de conversation étouffés bruissaient près de lui mais il n'en devinait pas du tout la teneur. Lorsqu'il s'estima suffisamment lucide, il regarda autour de lui. L'infirmerie était intacte et n'avait subi aucun dommage, mais elle était noire de monde. Le nombre de blessés dépassait largement la capacité en lits, et plusieurs d'entre eux étaient assis à même le sol ou s'appuyaient contre les murs, dans l'attente de soins ou les ayant déjà reçus mais restant là, faute de place. Pourtant, ceux qui le pouvaient quittaient ensuite l'aile médicale pour ne pas gêner leur travail. Les passages étaient ainsi rendus difficiles même si la plupart s'efforçait d'en ménager. Le personnel médical était dépassé et les patients se succédaient à une vitesse effarante. Ils examinaient les blessures et évaluaient en premier lieu leur gravité, pour écarter ceux dont la vie et l'intégrité n'étaient pas menacées tout en ignorant les quelques protestations rageuses qui s'élevaient parfois. De nombreux gémissements et plaintes remplissaient la pièce, et même si les infirmières s'efforçaient de garder un tant soit peu de calme, elles n'y parvenaient qu'à moitié.

Il découvrit les bandages qui lui recouvraient partiellement le corps, et notamment sa jambe. Du sang en imbibait légèrement une partie, et il loucha dessus pendant quelques secondes. Le rouge jurait tellement avec la blancheur des tissus.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, John, encore quelques points et je suis à vous », fit une voix douce qu'il identifia comme celle du médecin en chef.

John leva le regard et aperçut Carson occupé à réaliser quelques points sur le bras de Zelenka. Plusieurs contusions recouvraient sa peau nue mais elles étaient bénignes pour la plupart. En vérité, seule la longue estafilade dont s'occupait présentement le médecin était réellement profonde et potentiellement grave au vue de sa localisation, du moins de ce qu'il pouvait en deviner, elle risquait à terme de mettre à mal la mobilité de son bras. Sans compter le risque d'infection très présent.

Le scientifique tourna son visage vers lui, et ses traits se détendirent subitement sous le soulagement. Un sourire rayonnant apparut sur ses lèvres.

« C'est un réel plaisir de vous voir réveillé ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de couiner tandis que l'aiguille se plantait de nouveau dans sa peau.

Il pinça brièvement des lèvres en jetant un bref coup d'œil à la plaie, avant de reporter son attention sur le soldat et de reprendre :

« Vous étiez inconscient depuis plus de six heures ! Vous allez mieux ? »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » grogna John sans répondre, sa voix rauque et basse éraillée par la sécheresse de sa bouche et par la fatigue.

Il avait beau avoir été inconscient plusieurs heures, il ne se sentait pas reposé le moins du monde. Ses muscles étaient étirés et durs tout le long de son corps, qu'ils fussent blessés ou non. La douleur le tiraillait légèrement, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait ressenti au moment des faits. Son esprit, lui, était également estompé, et lui paraissait cotonneux et défaillant. Comme s'il peinait à rester connecté à la réalité.

« Nous avons réussi à lever le bouclier quelques minutes après que vous soyez tombé », expliqua Zelenka en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez d'un doigt. « Le programme de Rodney était incroyablement complexe, et même si je comprends que… »

John entendit à peine la suite, et ne la comprit pas du tout. Il se sentait soudain nauséeux, et en même temps, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas vomir – il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait remonter de son œsophage, son estomac était comme vide. Un bref couinement interrompit sa torpeur, et il cligna des yeux en fixant les deux hommes près de lui d'un air distrait.

« Cessez de vous agiter, encore un point et j'ai terminé », le sermonna gentiment Carson avec un sourire.

Zelenka se calma et se tut, et John fut incapable de déterminer s'il avait réellement terminé ses explications ou non. Il aurait pu s'excuser et l'inviter à répéter, mais il ne le fit pas. Il n'aurait pas pu l'écouter davantage que la première fois. De toute façon, il en avait compris l'essentiel : ils avaient finalement réussi, et la cité était sauve. Le reste pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.

Un silence bienvenu fit place entre eux, seulement interrompu par les bruits alentours tandis que le reste du personnel médical s'affairait dans la pièce, aidé de quelques volontaires à peine touchés. Cependant, la voix du tchèque le rompit au bout de quelques minutes, songeuse – et John se demanda s'il s'adressait réellement à quelqu'un en particulier, ou s'il ne faisait que reporter ses pensées à voix haute :

« J'ai vraiment du respect pour Rodney, vous savez. Pour tout ce qu'il a fait et fait pour la cité… enfin, _faisait_ », corrigea-t-il en se rappelant son absence involontaire de ces derniers jours. « Je… ce n'est vraiment pas évident de le remplacer. Un homme comme lui… j'ai déjà essayé de le lui dire, mais vous savez comment il est. Il… ça a été difficile, aujourd'hui. Et je n'ai pas arrêté de penser que les choses auraient sans doute été différentes en sa présence. »

Face à lui, le médecin ne répondit rien, le visage toujours penché sur sa suture, mais John vit bien qu'il était attentif à ces paroles. Zelenka ne s'en rendit même pas compte de son côté, le regard tourné vers le sol à moins d'un mètre derrière l'homme face à lui.

« Il vous manque ? » chuchota John tandis que son propre regard se perdait dans le plafond, heureusement pas blanc.

Aucune pensée ne traversait son esprit. Il aperçut à peine le sursaut de Zelenka à sa question et ses traits témoigner de la réflexion intense dans laquelle elle l'avait plongé.

« Peut-être. Je crois, oui », avoua-t-il finalement. « Je veux dire, comme un ami », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, bien inutilement, tandis que Carson finissait de nettoyer le sang séché. « Je ne veux pas dire que je regrette son caractère exécrable par moments – souvent, en fait – et, euh… »

Il toussa, gêné, et après quelques secondes de réflexion, il préféra ne pas continuer sur sa lancée. Sinon, il finirait par donner des idées qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Il reprit donc, tout en déviant un peu ses propos :

« C'est plus difficile sans lui. Et puis… je crois que le pire n'est pas de savoir qu'il est actuellement inconscient, mais plutôt de ne pas savoir _quand_ il va se réveiller. _S'il_ se réveille un jour. »

Il se tut, et personne ne prit le relais. Carson acheva le bandage de la blessure et se tourna vers son matériel pour le trier et le ranger, écartant les éléments à désinfecter ou à jeter. Tous trois étaient désormais plongés dans leurs pensées. Les aveux de Zelenka rappelaient à John la situation de son ami avec d'autant plus de force et de cruauté – même s'il savait que le tchèque n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le blesser. Désormais, il ne se sentait plus seulement mal physiquement, mais aussi mentalement.

Et il avait beau tourner son regard en tous sens, Rodney demeurait hors de son champ de vision.

xoxo

« On reste groupés et on ne s'éparpille pas », rappela sèchement John au blond qui les accompagnait et qui jetait des coups d'œil effarés autour de lui, tandis qu'ils venaient tout juste de traverser la Porte des Etoiles.

Le militaire n'en attendit pas moins pour s'éloigner de quelques pas, et les autres s'empressèrent d'obéir – Teyla dut tapoter l'épaule du jeune homme pour attirer son attention et lui faire signe de suivre les ordres. Ils s'enfoncèrent d'un pas rapide dans la clairière aux herbes hautes qui s'étendait devant eux. Ils n'avaient aucun objectif en tête, si ce n'était d'explorer cette planète afin d'y découvrir un potentiel quelconque, que ce fut en matière de denrées, de sources d'énergie ou de savoir, de potentielles alliances ou comme site alpha. Comme l'essentiel de leurs missions, en fait.

Cela faisait six jours à peine depuis l'attaque. John aurait préféré passer du temps dans la cité pour consolider ses défenses, mais Elisabeth avait estimé qu'il valait mieux l'envoyer en mission, lui et son équipe – pour le moment, le reste était plutôt du ressort des scientifiques d'une part, et des négociateurs pour se fournir en munitions et en armes d'autre part. John n'avait pu qu'abdiquer, faute d'arguments. Il ne pouvait même pas arguer être trop blessé pour cela, il était de ceux qui s'en remettaient le mieux et qui étaient parmi les plus valides. Tout du moins l'était-il suffisamment pour ce genre de mission – cette planète était déjà connue d'eux. Elle était assez excentrée au sein de la galaxie et ne comportait aucun habitant humain à leur connaissance, le risque de croiser des Wraiths à cet endroit était donc moindre. D'un certain côté, cette mission l'enchantait elle lui permettait de quitter la cité quelques temps et de s'aérer un peu l'esprit. Mais il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à digérer, et qui gâchait tout le plaisir qu'il aurait dû ressentir.

Rodney avait été remplacé. Et le serait pendant une période indéterminée – jusqu'à son potentiel retour, en fait.

John jeta une œillade peu amène vers le nouveau venu et pinça les lèvres, agacé. Le jeune homme, bien trop jeune à son goût – sans doute était-il fraichement sorti de l'université ou presque –, était penché sur sa petite console, le regard et toute sa concentration rivés sur elle. La couleur dorée de ses cheveux se confondait presque avec celle de certains brins d'herbe, mais la pâleur de son visage le laissait penser qu'il ne devait pas beaucoup sortir. De toute façon, vu comme il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil anxieux à la dérobée autour d'eux, ce dernier n'avait jamais dû quitter son laboratoire jusqu'à présent. Un bel empoté que voilà. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, et aurait préféré ne jamais le rencontrer. Sa présence même lui rappelait l'absence toujours plus criante de son collègue – surtout que son visage lui rappelait celui du jeune scientifique qu'il avait croisé à l'entrée du laboratoire, peu avant de retrouver Rodney inconscient. Cela aurait sans doute pu être pire c'aurait pu être Rachel. Dans son cas, non seulement il détestait la jeune femme, mais elle lui aurait sans cesse rappelé son petit ami. Même s'il n'avait besoin de personne pour se le remémorer, lui et la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Alors, quelque chose ? » lança-t-il soudain d'un ton dur en direction du jeune homme – il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom, n'y ayant pas prêté attention lorsqu'il avait été prononcé.

Il avait été trop occupé à fusiller le jeune homme d'un regard mauvais alors qu'il venait d'apprendre sa soudaine intégration dans leur équipe, lorsqu'Elisabeth leur avait fait les présentations. Lui avait préféré ne pas parler à ce moment-là – il valait mieux pour eux deux. Depuis, il s'était efforcé de communiquer le moins possible avec ce nouvel intrus, pas plus que cela n'était nécessaire – chose un peu compliquée puisqu'il était le chef de l'équipe. Et jusqu'à présent, les quelques mots qu'il lui avait adressés avaient toujours été froids et concis. Il ne parvenait pas à faire mieux.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna vers lui, crispé par l'appréhension redoublée par la mauvaise humeur bien apparente de son supérieur. Cela ne tira aucune satisfaction à ce dernier, bien au contraire comme à son habitude depuis que le nouveau était là, il ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à leur précédent scientifique, leur _vrai_ scientifique, le seul à avoir toute sa place dans son équipe. La témérité n'étouffait pas le canadien, certes, mais il n'aurait jamais eu une telle réaction. En fait, il aurait sans doute répliqué tout aussi sèchement – mais lui-même lui parlait rarement sur ce ton. Même _ça_ lui manquait – et ses propres pensées le désespéraient.

Le jeune homme se reprit légèrement et répondit, la voix un peu tremblante :

« Je-je crois que je détecte une faible émission d'énergie, et euh – »

« Où ? » le coupa John d'un ton exaspéré en redressant son arme à son bras.

Ses blessures n'étaient pas encore complètement refermées, il avait déjà des crampes et la plaie à sa jambe le lançait. Il pria pour qu'aucun problème ne survint – comme d'habitude, en fait, mais c'était plus vrai à l'heure actuelle. Il était en moins bon état que d'habitude. Teyla et Ronon étaient corrects, eux – ils n'avaient récolté que quelques égratignures sans importance. Mais il fallait également compter le jeune sans doute incapable de tenir une arme ou même de se défendre à mains nus – était-il seulement apte à courir pour fuir rapidement ? Il n'était pas Rodney ; lui s'était adapté au terrain par la force des choses et au fil du temps. Cela ne s'acquérait pas en quelques secondes.

Le jeune homme désigna une direction à leur droite, pointant certainement la forêt plus loin qui se détachait de l'étendue verte par son aspect sombre. John se contenta d'acquiescer et bifurqua vers elle. Les trois autres le suivirent, mais au bout de quelques secondes, le militaire lui ordonna de passer devant pour les guider sans se détacher du groupe. Mais étant donné la peur qui habitait le jeune homme, l'idée ne l'aurait jamais traversé. C'était presque triste pour lui.

La marche fut monotone et silencieuse, seulement entrecoupée par les bruits de l'herbe qui bruissait et craquait sous leurs pas. John ne se rendit même pas compte que Teyla s'était glissée près de lui. Il scrutait l'environnement avec tant d'attention, la mâchoire contractée, qu'il en oubliait tout ce qui était proche et notamment son propre groupe. Seul son self-control acquis depuis plusieurs années le retint de sursauter à la voix douce de la jeune femme qui s'éleva près de lui pour s'adresser à lui d'un ton calme, presque compatissant :

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens, John. Rodney aurait dû être ici, avec nous, et il te manque. Il nous manque à nous aussi. »

Il ne dit rien et refusa même de le faire. Il se contenta de serrer les dents plus fort jusqu'à s'en faire mal. Il ne voulait pas y penser, pourtant il le faisait tout le temps.

Teyla le comprit et comme elle ne s'attendait à aucune réponse, même tardive, elle décida de poursuivre :

« Je sais que tu as du mal à accepter la présence de Marvin dans notre équipe, en tant que remplaçant, mais laisse-lui une chance. Il n'est pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé au Docteur McKay. Et je pense qu'en vérité, il aurait réellement préféré ne pas être là, lui non plus. »

John soupira mais ne dit tout d'abord rien. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, il y avait même brièvement pensé, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Même si Marvin n'avait jamais souhaité cette situation lui non plus, lui-même agissait comme s'il en était responsable, alors que c'était totalement faux.

Il reporta son regard droit devant eux, vers la forêt qui s'agrandissait à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Il ne savait pas exactement où se trouvait l'ancien coureur mais il sentait sa présence près d'eux. Peut-être les écoutait-il, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Il en était de même pour Marvin, dont les yeux alternaient entre sa console et leur destination provisoire. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise – mais il ne pressentait ni ne craignait particulièrement aucune présence ennemie.

Malgré tout, il sentit ses pensées dériver, et il hésita à continuer sur le sujet. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ruminait et il n'avait aucune réponse pour expliquer son comportement. Chaque fois qu'il le faisait, son esprit se brouillait. Sa colère et son désespoir grandissant à mesure de son impuissance et du temps qui s'écoulait étaient exacerbés de manière anormale. Son attitude envers le jeune scientifique n'en était qu'un témoin parmi tant d'autres. C'était le seul constat à peu près clair qu'il pouvait s'accorder.

Mais peut-être que Teyla parviendrait à dénicher quelques éléments de réponse ? Après tout, la jeune Athosienne était sage et réfléchie, et elle avait le bénéfice du recul. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à l'avoir. Et l'objectivité, aussi.

« Je… je ne me comprends plus », avoua-t-il dans un souffle et sur un ton très bas, de sorte que la jeune femme dut se rapprocher pour l'entendre. « Je – Nous avons été confrontés à ce genre de situation des centaines de fois, mais je… je ne sais pas. Ça n'a jamais pris une telle ampleur, jusqu'à présent. C'est comme si… comme si une part de moi refuse encore la réalité. C'est difficile à définir comme sensation. »

Le visage qu'emprunta brièvement le militaire était si perdu et désespéré que Teyla en eut le cœur serré. Elle leva tout juste la main pour serrer l'avant-bras de son ami en signe de compassion, juste quelques secondes le temps de partager sa peine, avant de la reposer sous son arme qui pesait inconfortablement sur son autre bras. Cependant, elle sentait que son ami avait besoin de se confier mais qu'il hésitait encore à aller plus loin sans doute désirait-il ainsi mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et dans les émotions qui l'agitaient depuis plusieurs jours.

« Que ressens-tu, exactement ? » chuchota-t-elle en balayant les alentours du regard.

Même si le temps des confidences était venu, leur mission restait une priorité, et assurer la sécurité des membres de l'équipe aussi. Même si rien n'indiquait un problème à venir, la clairière restant désespérément vide, ils ne pouvaient s'y fier totalement et devaient rester vigilants. La forêt leur offrirait certes une couverture, mais ce serait également le cas pour des ennemis potentiels. Ils devraient donc redoubler d'attention.

A vrai dire, il aurait été mieux de reporter cette conversation à plus tard, à un moment plus propice. Sauf que John était très perturbé à l'heure actuelle, _trop_ , et cela pourrait leur porter préjudice, à un moment ou à un autre. Il fallait que cela cesse le plus rapidement possible.

« Je… je me sens mal et désespéré », avoua-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion. « Frustré, aussi, et en colère. Je me suis toujours fait plus de souci pour lui – vous savez comment il est – mais là, je ne me l'explique pas. Cela fait déjà quelques temps que j'acceptais moins bien le fait que Rodney soit blessé ou mal en point d'une quelconque manière. Moins bien que pour d'autres, je veux dire – ce n'est pas que je ne me soucie pas de vous ! » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter à son intention tandis qu'il en sentait le besoin.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

« Je le sais, John », le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. « Vous avez toujours été soucieux des autres, je l'ai toujours su. »

Cependant, l'aveu que venait de lui faire le militaire l'incitait à réfléchir. Une pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais cela lui paraissait si improbable qu'elle ne savait qu'en penser. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

John ne se rendit pas compte de la courte inattention qui saisit brièvement son interlocutrice et continua d'une voix lasse :

« Mais c'est pire depuis quelques temps. Le moindre problème m'hérisse comme cela n'aurait jamais dû, et à présent qu'il est dans le coma… Le fait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il a, pourquoi, et surtout s'il va un jour se réveiller ou pas… C'est plus dur que je ne l'aurais jamais cru. »

Teyla hocha la tête mais garda les lèvres closes quelques temps. Son soupçon se faisait plus fort à mesure des paroles du brun, mais elle n'en avait aucune certitude. Elle-même avait bien noté un léger changement dans le comportement de celui-ci vis-à-vis de leur scientifique, surtout lorsque ce dernier était mal en point ou lorsqu'une belle femme, blonde ou pas, faisait mine de s'intéresser à lui – il était exagérément exaspéré dans ces moments-là, et le faisait plus ou moins bien sentir. Et il ne fallait pas oublier Rachel, qu'il avait même traité d'arriviste – elle n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Mais était-ce suffisant pour conclure qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Mais rien d'autre ne lui venait présentement à l'esprit.

Elle préféra donc conserver sa suspicion pour elle, le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement et à tête reposée, et ne rien dire à ce sujet au militaire. Elle ne souhaitait pas le troubler davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire », finit-elle par avouer dans un soupir tandis que le regard incertain et attentif du brun pesait sur elle. « Je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place. Mais s'il te plait », reprit-elle d'une voix plus ferme, « tâche de faire des efforts avec Marvin. Il est jeune, et il ne mérite pas ça. En plus, il ne restera pas longtemps, et ce seront sans doute ses seules expériences sur le terrain. Laisse-lui au moins l'opportunité de repartir avec de meilleurs souvenirs que celui du calvaire d'une équipe exécrable. »

John sourit légèrement à la dernière phrase mais il ne répondit tout d'abord pas. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis il hocha lentement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Je vais essayer de faire des efforts », lui promit-il en tournant brièvement le visage vers elle, tandis qu'ils faisaient leurs premiers pas dans la forêt.

Teyla se satisfit de cette réponse, car elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de mieux de sa part. Et il le fit, même si ce ne fut qu'à moitié concluant. Car malgré tous ses efforts, il ne cessait de comparer le jeune scientifique au précédent, et seules ses incompétences brillaient à ses yeux, le réduisant presque à un incapable. Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute – la mission ne se révéla finalement pas concluante, mais cela l'avait déjà été à plusieurs reprises, même alors que Rodney était avec eux. Cela ne changea pourtant rien concernant l'idée qu'il se faisait de Marvin.

Et il regrettait d'autant plus Rodney.

xoxo

« Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi incompétent », pesta John tandis qu'il venait de retraverser la Porte à la suite de ses deux équipiers de longue date.

Ces derniers l'entendirent et ne purent s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, exaspérés par sa mauvaise humeur. Il était constamment irrité depuis plus de cinq jours et cela devenait usant pour eux. Il avait même oublié sa promesse concernant Marvin, et même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas se montrer trop désagréable avec lui, il râlait souvent à son sujet. Il ne relevait que ses erreurs et ne retenait jamais ses succès et les qualités que le jeune homme avait pu leur démontrer. Mieux encore, il ne parvenait toujours pas à le considérer comme un membre de l'équipe, même temporaire – juste comme un vague _remplaçant_ à la présence vraiment impromptue. Et si Ronon avait tout d'abord partiellement partagé son point de vue, il avait rapidement rejoint celui de Teyla : son comportement était totalement démesuré.

« Je peux le frapper ? » marmonna Ronon à l'oreille de l'Athosienne afin que seule celle-ci l'entendît.

Elle secoua la tête avec un léger sourire amusé. Elle le perdit cependant rapidement.

Marvin était passé le premier mais se tenait suffisamment éloigné pour n'avoir rien entendu. Déjà, le personnel médical l'examinait, mais certains d'entre eux ne tardèrent pas à s'éloigner de lui pour venir à leur rencontre.

« Marvin n'y est pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé », rétorqua finalement Teyla d'une voix haute et lasse. « Rodney n'aurait pas mieux fait. »

Elle savait que son comportement était en partie – voire complètement – lié au scientifique. John ne cessait de le comparer à lui. Cela aussi, c'était usant. Rodney était indéniablement plus compétent que le jeune homme, mais il avait l'expérience derrière lui, que ce fût grâce aux années que Marvin n'avait pas ou grâce à ses différentes excursions sur le terrain que ce dernier n'avait pas eues. Il n'y avait même pas lieu de les comparer, mais John ne se gênait pas pour le faire malgré tout.

Si Teyla avait eu des doutes, elle était de plus en plus certaine de la valabilité de son hypothèse. Restait encore à la confirmer.

John balaya l'argument d'un geste désinvolte des épaules tandis qu'il se soumettait volontiers à l'examen médical pour se soustraire à une éventuelle poursuite de la conversation. Elle savait que si elle l'obligeait à réfléchir davantage, lui-même tomberait d'accord avec ses paroles – il n'était pas de mauvaise foi, pas encore, c'était déjà ça de pris. Il préférait jouer à l'autruche – quel que fût cet animal – jusqu'à temps qu'on le confrontât à la réalité. Parce qu'il y avait certaines choses qu'il n'admettrait pas de lui-même.

Pourtant, elle laissa couler cette fois-ci, alors que le personnel médical s'éloignait d'eux à pas lents – ils n'avaient pas été blessés dans leur fuite et étaient davantage essoufflés qu'autre chose. Il s'agissait surtout d'une brève vérification et pour John, d'une réévaluation de l'état de ses blessures reçues précédemment au vu des efforts réalisés. Toutefois, elle venait d'apercevoir le Docteur Weir s'avancer vers eux. Celle-ci interpella le lieutenant-colonel pour avoir des explications, mais il ne lui fournit qu'un bref résumé avant de se détourner d'elle. La jeune femme, étonnée par son comportement distant, se tourna vers Teyla. Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

« Ce doit être la fatigue », justifia-t-elle avec un sourire contrit. « Il n'y a pas vraiment lieu à s'inquiéter », précisa-t-elle lorsqu'elle aperçut les sourcils froncés de son interlocutrice.

Celle-ci la fixa quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête.

« Bien. Je suppose que je n'aurai les détails qu'au débriefing ? »

Teyla mit quelques secondes avant de confirmer, le visage tourné vers le chef de l'équipe. Celui-ci semblait sur le point de partir, pourtant il n'avait amorcé aucun geste.

« Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure, dans ce cas ? »

Teyla hocha la tête, bien que ce fût un ordre, puis Elisabeth les laissa. Le visage songeur de la chef de l'expédition lui laissait penser que quelque chose d'autre la préoccupait, et elle pressentait que cette chose figurerait dans la conversation de cette réunion. Cependant, elle ne put s'appesantir davantage sur le sujet, car John n'attendit pas pour se diriger vers le dépôt d'armes pour se changer. Ses deux équipiers le suivirent sans un mot, mais Ronon les quitta rapidement pour se rendre à ses propres quartiers. Ils ne se retrouvèrent donc que tous les deux. L'Athosienne y vit là une occasion de lui parler en tête à tête.

Pourtant, elle n'osa pas le faire durant leur trajet dans les couloirs de la cité, ni tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce et commençaient à se défaire de l'équipement qui les encombrait. En fait, elle ne le fit que vers la fin, tandis que le militaire faisait le décompte de ses munitions restantes et vérifiait leur intégrité avant de les ranger.

« John ? » l'interpella-t-elle doucement en glissant le holster hors de sa cuisse pour le poser sur le banc face à elle.

Elle crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue étant donné qu'il ne réagit pas, mais il finit par tourner un visage interrogateur à son encontre. Il ne dit cependant rien et attendit que la jeune femme parle d'elle-même tout en finissant de remettre les dernières pièces de son équipement à leur place. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire, tandis qu'il saisissait sa veste marquée du symbole d'Atlantis pour s'en revêtir.

« Je ne vais pas te faire un énième topo sur ton comportement envers Marvin, tu le connais déjà. »

Un haussement de sourcil ponctua sa remarque mais elle l'ignora. Sa voix se fit toutefois plus ferme qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Je n'aurais qu'une seule chose à te demander, et je souhaite que tu y répondes avec le plus de sincérité possible. »

Elle vit une lueur de curiosité se dessiner dans les yeux du militaire, ainsi qu'un léger soupçon d'appréhension. _Sans doute à raison_ , songea-t-elle alors.

Elle hésita encore quelques secondes avant de se lancer et de lâcher dans un souffle :

« Es-tu amoureux de Rodney ? »

Comme attendu, et ce, quelle que fut sa réponse, John se figea complètement et la fixa d'un air stupéfait. Son visage ne refléta rien, et pourtant, son esprit bouillonnait à la question posée. Etait-il amoureux de Rodney ? Avait-elle réellement posé cette question ? Etait-ce seulement possible ?

 _Non_ , jugea-t-il en tentant de se rassurer – il ne voulait même pas songer aux implications qu'une telle chose pourrait avoir. Il n'avait jamais aimé les hommes, et puis, cela ne se faisait pas, encore moins avec un collègue ! Et puis, quoi ? Lui, amoureux de Rodney ? Le grand Rodney McKay, le scientifique de génie, d'après ses propres termes, égocentrique au possible, froid, sec et mesquin ? Comment pourrait-il seulement se sentir attiré par lui ? C'était une idée impensable !

Et pourtant, la réponse ne fusa pas immédiatement de sa bouche – elle tarda même à venir. Et malgré lui, cette idée pourtant si _incroyable_ faisait lentement son chemin dans son esprit. Etait-ce réellement possible, même de manière infime ? Cela pouvait-il expliquer son étrange comportement qui durait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, voire quelques mois ?

 _Oui, cela pouvait_.

Le bipeur interrompit là ses pensées, et il songea que ce son ne lui avait jamais autant apparu salvateur qu'à cet instant. Il s'en extirpa avec plaisir, mais une certaine gêne s'était emparée de lui. Il se détourna de Teyla sans répondre, saisissant l'appareil pour l'éteindre. Elle le regarda faire sans un mot, l'observant avec attention. Elle ne le pressa pas davantage. Elle avait entraperçu la légère pâleur qui avait décoloré son visage et la lueur dans ses yeux, et estimait que c'étaient là des preuves supplémentaires qui confirmaient son hypothèse. Et en même temps, qui prouvaient que John n'en était pas encore à l'avouer de vive voix.

Il fallait avant tout qu'il se l'avoue à lui-même.

« Le débriefing est dans cinq minutes. Nous devrions y aller. »

Tous deux savaient qu'ils seraient un peu en retard mais aucun ne dit rien à ce sujet. D'un accord commun mais tacite, ils empruntèrent les mêmes couloirs que quelques minutes plus tôt pour se diriger ensuite vers la salle de réunion. Ils gagnèrent rapidement leurs places en silence, tandis que seuls quelques chuchotements perçaient entre Elisabeth et une jeune femme qu'ils reconnurent comme appartenant à l'équipe du Docteur Beckett. Cette dernière jouait le double rôle de médecin et de chercheur en biologie. Ils ne comprirent pas la raison de sa présence, mais ils ne cherchèrent pas à la connaitre – ils le sauraient en temps voulu.

Puis les chuchotements cessèrent, et les deux femmes se tournèrent vers les quatre membres de l'équipe – dont Marvin, que John ignora. En réalité, il perçut à peine sa présence tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses propres pensées. Il entendit les premiers mots de sa supérieure et en comprit tout juste le sens, qui lui échappa aussitôt. Puis le silence s'installa tandis que tous se tournaient vers lui. Mais seuls la question de Teyla, prononcée un peu plus tôt, perçait la coque qui entourait son esprit et ne cessait d'y tourner en boucle et de le hanter. Incapable de la réfuter et en même temps, s'interrogeant sur sa possible véracité.

Comme il ne parlait pas et que le silence s'éternisait autour de lui, et après deux tentatives pour l'interpeller et un coup de coude de l'Athosienne qui n'obtint qu'un regard songeur, Elisabeth finit par se tourner vers elle, un peu inquiète pour lui. Ses absences durant leurs réunions commençaient à devenir récurrentes, et la jeune femme songeait réellement à l'envoyer voir la psychologue de la cité, car elle savait qu'il ne prendrait jamais cette initiative. Elle lui en avait déjà parlé, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait jamais été – le docteur le lui avait confirmé. Dans ces moments-là, il ne ressurgissait que pour confirmer la version de ses subordonnées, et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception, bien au contraire. Ce fut même difficile d'obtenir lesdites confirmations.

Comme la mission n'avait pas été concluante mais tout danger ayant été écarté, la réunion dériva bientôt sur un autre sujet sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte, qui justifia la présence de la biologiste avec eux – qu'il avait même oubliée – et qu'il manqua donc. Il émergea de ses pensées suite à une pression exercée sur sa cuisse, et il se tourna vers l'Athosienne sans discrétion. Elle lui désigna la chercheuse d'un signe de tête, et il ne fit que la regarder d'un regard morne. Elle était en train de parler, mais le sens de ses mots lui échappait totalement. De toute façon, ils l'indifféraient. Pourquoi étaient-ils encore là ? Elle était indéniablement jolie et lui aurait sans doute plu dans des conditions normales, mais il ne ressentait rien à sa vue. Rien, si ce n'était du vide. Aucune émotion ne le traversait, pas même une quelconque curiosité à son égard. Juste, rien.

Pourtant, Teyla insistait par des regards remplis de sous-entendus qu'il ne parvenait pas à décrypter – mais tout avait à voir avec cette femme, apparemment. Il se retint de soupirer et s'efforça de reprendre le fil de la conversation. Celle-ci continuait de parler sans s'être aperçue de leurs agitations, et il eut un peu de mal à comprendre ses paroles. Il sursauta lorsqu'il put enfin les appréhender.

« … l'état du Docteur McKay est plutôt encourageant. La substance retrouvée dans son sang correspond à un métabolite très proche de celle retrouvée sur la planète, et le Docteur Beckett pense être en mesure de… »

La jeune scientifique s'étala sur des détails concernant la méthode d'élimination de la molécule que souhaitait réaliser le médecin, mais John n'en eut cure, comme il se fichait de savoir pourquoi ils parlaient d'un tel sujet au cours de la réunion – sans doute était-ce parce qu'il était un membre de son équipe, mais il n'y pensa pas. Il réalisa seulement qu'en à peine quelques secondes, le doute et la frustration qui avaient été siens durant ces dernières semaines avaient été balayés, au profit de l'espoir et de la joie. Carson avait finalement trouvé, Rodney allait s'en sortir. Ce ne pouvait qu'être le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Elle venait de dire que son état était plutôt encourageant cela s'annonçait sous de bons auspices, non ?

Il fut un peu plus attentif à la suite de ses propos, car même si l'idée de sortir d'ici l'envahissait et l'emplissait d'impatience, il était avide de bonnes nouvelles. Il n'en comprit cependant que quelques bribes, ce qui accrut son désir de quitter rapidement la pièce. Il fallait qu'il voie Carson. Et surtout, il fallait qu'il le voie, _lui_.

xoxo

Les appareils bipaient près de son oreille mais le son était à présent rassurant. Le rythme en était lent, mais il était différent des fois précédentes. Sa pression était un peu haute mais dans les normales basses de l'homme en question. Rodney n'était pas encore réveillé, mais Carson lui avait assuré qu'il était sorti du coma depuis quelques heures et qu'il dormait à présent. John ne voyait pas réellement la différence pour l'instant, mais il le croyait sur parole – et il _voulait_ que ce fût le cas. Ce n'était donc plus qu'une question de temps avant que le scientifique ne se réveille. Et John attendait cet instant avec impatience, priant pour que cela ne fût l'affaire que de quelques minutes.

Ils étaient encore seuls. Rachel était passée une demi-heure plus tôt, mais ses études ne pouvaient attendre trop longtemps. Cela le soulageait, davantage par besoin d'intimité qu'autre chose. Il lui fallait encore ordonner ses pensées et les accepter.

Silencieux, il scruta le visage pâle de son ami et ses traits reposés. Il avait repris des couleurs depuis la dernière fois, et arborait à présent son teint naturel – sa peau si pâle et si sensible au soleil. Sa respiration était calme et tranquille, ample, mais de temps à autre, elle s'accélérait par à-coups, comme si l'homme devant lui s'apprêtait à se réveiller. Mais jusqu'à présent, ses espoirs s'étaient révélés vains.

Dès lors, la situation sonnait comme une évidence dans son esprit.

Le regard toujours rivé sur les yeux toujours clos de son ami, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Teyla s'approcher doucement dans son dos, puis s'arrêter à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, sans le toucher toutefois. Ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques instants encore, puis John lâcha dans un murmure songeur, sans bouger :

« Tu as peut-être raison, finalement. »

Il sentit la légère surprise de la femme derrière lui, mais il ne vit pas la compréhension recouvrir rapidement ses traits. Il ne chercha même pas à le deviner.

« Pour ce que tu as dit hier », précisa-t-il d'une voix basse avant de continuer : « Peut-être suis-je bien amoureux de Rodney. Ça parait tellement impensable, et en même temps… cela explique tellement de choses. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais c'est bien là. Et je le sens, à présent. »

Comment cela était-il arrivé, réellement, et surtout _quand_ ? Depuis quand l'homme occupait-il une place aussi importante dans sa vie ? Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il estimait grandement leur amitié, et qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas la voir se briser. Mais quand lui était-elle devenue à ce point indispensable ?

Une main compatissante se posa sur son épaule, et il ferma brièvement les yeux avant de saisir à son tour cette main pour la serrer légèrement. Le constat le soulageait d'un certain côté, mais il faisait également mal. Il était un soldat américain, et Rodney était un homme, et mieux encore, il s'agissait de son équipier. Leurs lois ne toléraient pas une telle chose – l'homosexualité n'était pas acceptée dans les rangs de l'armée américaine. Mais cela n'avait pas de réelle importance, de toute façon ses sentiments ne risquaient pas d'être partagés.

Mais Teyla, elle, au moins, le soutenait, même si elle savait. Elle n'avait pas émis un mot, mais ses gestes parlaient pour elle. Elle ne protesta pas face aux évidences qu'il venait de relever mentalement – que Rodney était un homme, un collègue, un ami. Qu'il aurait dû ne rester qu'un ami pour lui. Elle ne dit rien, et elle ne lui reprocha rien. Elle lui transmit juste son soutien par ce simple geste – sa main fine posée sur son épaule. Et il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour cela.

« Moi non plus, je n'y aurais jamais cru. On ne peut pas dire que Rodney aura tout fait pour. »

John se retourna cette fois-ci avec un sursaut lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Ronon. Ce dernier se trouvait derrière eux, et s'appuyait négligemment contre le mur et une armoire en métal. Son ton amusé et son sourire de requin le rassurèrent quant à ses pensées sur la question lui non plus ne le jugeait pas. Il paraissait tout juste étonné de la chose, mais pas tant que cela.

Il sourit ensuite aux paroles du coureur. Sa phrase sonnait tellement juste le caractère parfois infect du scientifique avait de quoi réfréner les envies. Aucun de ses gestes n'était conditionné par le désir d'être aimé par une tierce personne, et cela se ressentait. Enfin, si ce n'était les quelques comportements maladroits qu'il adoptait envers une femme lorsqu'il sortait avec – comme cette imbuvable Rachel. Comme quoi, l'antipathie qu'il ressentait pour cette femme s'expliquait, à présent. Quoique, ce n'était plus tout à fait vrai désormais, il la détestait tout à fait.

Après tout, elle avait tout ce qu'il ne pourrait que désirer dans ses rêves les plus profonds. L'amour de Rodney.

« En tout cas », reprit Ronon d'un ton plus sérieux en tournant le regard vers leur collègue endormi, « on ne peut pas dire qu'il ne se soit pas fait désirer. Il avait peut-être un peu raison, quand il le disait, en fin de compte. Juste un peu. »

Ses deux équipiers ne réagirent pas à ses mots et reportèrent leur attention sur Rodney, bien qu'ils fussent d'accord avec lui. Rodney avait raison, mais ils l'avaient toujours plus ou moins su dès le départ : il était indispensable à l'expédition, ou tout du moins, il était difficilement remplaçable. Un tel énergumène l'était difficilement. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'agissait de bien plus que cela – il n'était plus seulement indispensable en tant que scientifique de génie, mais aussi et surtout en tant que personne. Et seuls eux trois le savaient.

« Il ne doit pas savoir », dit soudain John d'une voix ferme, dévisageant les traits de son ami qui commençaient à s'agiter – était-il en train de se réveiller ?« _Personne_ ne doit le savoir », précisa-t-il alors, sans toutefois se tourner vers eux.

Les deux autres ne répondirent pas mais acquiescèrent en silence, compréhensifs. Il admettait à peine ses sentiments pour le scientifique il lui faudrait encore du temps pour les assumer.

Et encore plus pour les avouer au principal concerné.

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance à l'instant présent. Rodney peinait à ouvrir les yeux, mais il finit par y parvenir, pour découvrir avec surprise son équipe le fixer avec de drôles d'airs. Ces râles et ses plaintes n'entamèrent en rien la bonne humeur de ses trois équipiers – ils en furent même rassurés, ce qui ne rassura en rien le canadien, en revanche. Il ne comprenait pas leur enthousiasme. Mais il ne savait pas. Et il ne devait pas le savoir. Son secret devait demeurer tel quel.

Insoupçonnable.


	2. Partie 2 : Impénétrable

« Je vous dis que ça va ! Le seul mal qui peut me rester est celui que tu ne cesses de me faire, espèce de médecin vaudou ! »

L'exclamation ponctua l'entrée de John et de son équipe ainsi que de celle de la chef de l'expédition, ce qui les fit tous sourire. Ce n'était pas que l'arrogance légendaire du scientifique leur plaisait véritablement, mais suite aux événements récents, elle leur avait presque manqué. Sans cela, Rodney McKay n'était pas Rodney McKay. La vie dans la cité allait enfin redevenir normale.

Mais ils savaient déjà tous que cet enthousiasme ne leur resterait pas longtemps. Quelques semaines tout au plus.

Les nouveaux arrivants entourèrent le lit du patient, qui ne le serait plus d'ici peu, et se disposèrent en arc de cercle. Toutefois, seul John se positionna très près du lit, de sorte que s'il tendait la main, il aurait pu saisir celle de son ami. Il ne le fit cependant pas, malgré son envie. Cela aurait sans doute été inapproprié, et Rodney n'aurait pas compris. Il n'avait jamais été très démonstratif, et acceptait peu de tels gestes d'affection.

Ce dernier ne leur accorda pas même un regard. Il préférait grandement fusiller le médecin du regard, qui jetait l'aiguille de la seringue usagée dans la poubelle adéquate en soupirant. Malgré tout, un large sourire lui barrait le visage.

« Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que votre côté mélodramatique nous avait manqué, mais – »

« Je ne suis _pas_ mélodramatique ! » râla Rodney en se renfrognant.

« Mais j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que notre physicien préféré va parfaitement bien et est en mesure de sortir ! » continua malgré tout Carson avec bonne humeur à l'intention des nouveaux venus, ce qui fit aussitôt grimacer ledit _physicien préféré_.

Même s'ils s'attendaient tous à cette déclaration, ayant suivi de près l'évolution de l'état de leur collègue, John et Teyla acquiescèrent, soulagés. Ronon haussa à peine un sourcil, croisa les bras et se cala avec négligence contre les étagères métalliques derrière lui, qui tintèrent au poids. Seul le concerné ne partagea pas l'exaltation générale, une moue boudeuse tordant toujours ses lèvres. Il rétorqua :

« Ça, c'est vous qui le dites ! Je vous signale que je vous ai fait remarquer i peine quelques minutes que – »

« C'est parce que vous êtes hypocondriaque, Rodney », soupira Carson. « Vous avez toujours eu beaucoup de tension. »

Rodney renifla dédaigneusement en réponse mais n'argumenta pas davantage. Il préféra reporter son attention sur ses collègues, et s'étonna alors de la présence du Docteur Weir juste face à lui, les mains croisées derrière son dos. Il l'avait déjà vue à plusieurs reprises ces derniers jours depuis son réveil, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait également là le jour de sa sortie. Il lui semblait pourtant avoir entendu dire qu'une rencontre avec une civilisation prometteuse devait avoir lieu en ce jour, et qu'elle espérait y établir des liens diplomatiques et surtout commerciaux. La richesse de leur végétation et les propriétés mises en évidence sur plusieurs d'entre elles les intéressaient grandement. Alors que venait-elle faire là ?

« Docteur Weir ? Vous désirez quelque chose ? »

La jeune femme lui sourit en réponse.

« Non, je venais juste prendre de vos nouvelles avant mon départ. Il semblerait que tout aille bien, il n'y a donc aucune raison de vous garder plus longtemps ici. N'est-ce pas Carson ? »

« Non, Docteur, en effet », confirma celui-ci. « La substance a été éliminée depuis longtemps, et ses effets se sont complètement dissipés depuis quelques jours. »

Le médecin l'avait malgré tout gardé quelques jours supplémentaires en observation, _au-cas-où_ , au grand damne du principal concerné. Pourtant, tout s'était déroulé pour le mieux, et le scientifique était parfaitement remis de son coma ou presque. Il était encore un peu affaibli, mais cela n'avait rien d'inquiétant. Son séjour prolongé avait aussi été l'occasion de récupérer son mauvais caractère. Mais ils ne regrettaient pas le McKay hagard des premiers jours – cet état n'avait pas duré longtemps, heureusement.

Tandis que Carson saisissait un lot de feuilles qu'il tâchait de remplir pour autoriser la sortie de leur collègue, Elisabeth reprit avec enthousiasme :

« Je vous souhaite donc un bon retour parmi nous ! Nous nous reverrons certainement à mon retour, nous devons encore définir avec Carson et John les missions sur lesquels nous pouvons vous laisser, et – »

Elle ne put continuer, car Rodney l'interrompit, les sourcils froncés :

« Ah quoi bon ? Je resterai sur Atlantis de toute façon, non ? D'ailleurs, qui va me remplacer ? Toujours Marvin ? »

Il tourna son visage vers John, qui lui confirma son assertion d'un signe de tête. Ce dernier avait toujours un peu de mal avec lui, car il lui rappelait sans cesse le coma de son ami et l'incertitude de son réveil, mais il acceptait déjà mieux sa présence, et parvenait à se comporter convenablement avec lui, comme avec tout autre membre de l'expédition – même s'il ne lui démontrait pas d'attachement particulier.

Rodney n'en parut pas gêné, ce qui étonna passablement ses équipiers. Ils auraient pourtant pensé qu'il aurait été pressé de reprendre du service, après tant de temps passé enfermé à l'infirmerie, alors qu'il avait entamé plusieurs recherches sur plusieurs planètes, aujourd'hui assurées par d'autres équipes. Eux-mêmes se cantonnaient jusqu'alors à l'exploration de nouvelles planètes.

« Cela ne vous dérange pas ? » demanda finalement John en posant finalement sa main sur le lit.

Il se retint de poser plutôt l'une de ses fesses dans le but de s'asseoir, puisque le Docteur Weir était toujours présente. Habituellement, montrer tant de familiarité devant elle ne le gênait pas car elle en avait l'habitude, mais depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance de ses sentiments pour le canadien, il avait peur qu'un geste de trop ne les dévoile aux yeux de tous. Et la jeune femme était particulièrement douée pour décrypter la signification de simples gestes, ce qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas. Pas qu'il n'eût pas confiance en elle il savait que si elle était mise au courant, elle ne dirait rien, et il doutait qu'elle lui en tînt rigueur. Elle savait qu'il était capable de ne pas mélanger travail et sentiments ou presque – mais là-dessus, il agissait ainsi avec tout le monde, et pas seulement avec McKay. Mais elle restait sa supérieure, et elle devait tenir des comptes en haut lieu sur Terre combien de temps tiendrait donc son secret, et quand finirait-il par parvenir à leurs oreilles ?

Rodney haussa les épaules, ce qui ramena John à la réalité. Son attention se concentra sur ses paroles.

« Non. J'ai énormément de choses à rattraper ici, et je dois vérifier tout ce qui a été fait durant mon absence. En espérant ne pas avoir à rattraper trop de catastrophes », conclut-il d'un ton acide, et ils devinèrent sans l'ombre d'un doute ses pensées funestes concernant les capacités déplorables de ses collègues – selon lui.

Personne ne chercha à corriger ses propos, cette fois, même si la tentation était forte, car elle serait doublement vaine : il ne changerait pas d'avis à ce sujet en quelques secondes, et même s'ils étaient au courant des recherches en cours, ils n'avaient pas les connaissances nécessaires pour comprendre tout dans les moindres détails. Ce qui ne ferait que donner un prétexte supplémentaire au scientifique pour s'épancher davantage.

De toute façon, le physicien lui-même n'alla pas plus loin dans cette conversation.

Un bipeur sonna, et les visages se tournèrent vers son origine, soit vers le Docteur Weir. Celle-ci saisit l'appareil et l'éteignit, mais tous savaient qu'il signait son départ, ce qu'elle confirma quelques secondes plus tard :

« Je vais y aller. Nous partons d'ici quelques minutes. »

Elle salua ses compagnons avant de reculer et de se retourner pour partir, puis elle disparut en quelques secondes.

« Vous ne deviez pas partir vous aussi, d'ailleurs ? » fit alors remarquer Rodney en se tournant vers le chef de son équipe.

Il lui semblait avoir entendu parler d'une mission les concernant. Se serait-il trompé de moment ?

« Dans un peu moins d'une heure », lui assura John après un bref coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Et voilà ! » s'exclama Carson en achevant le remplissage de ses formulaires, qu'il posa sur un caisson avant de se tourner vers eux. « Rodney, vous pouvez définitivement quitter l'infirmerie ! Toutefois, j'aimerais que vous – »

« Ah ! » s'écria Rodney en bondissant hors du lit avec enthousiasme sans l'écouter davantage, pour grimacer aussitôt lorsque l'une de ses chevilles le tirailla pour lui signifier la non-appréciation du choc occasionné.

Il vacilla quelques instants mais se reprit rapidement, et s'appuya sur l'autre jambe le temps que celle-ci cessât ses caprices.

« … passiez me voir, au moins les premiers jours », continua Carson comme si de rien n'était. « Je – »

« _Encore_ ? » se plaignit Rodney, qui commençait à penser à développer une sérieuse allergie à cette pièce. « Mais vous m'avez déjà séquestré plusieurs jours pour rien, vous voulez ma mort, ou bien ?! »

Le regard éloquent de Carson suffit comme réponse. Rodney maugréa des paroles inintelligibles, et il fallut que la fixation devînt insistante et presque gênante pour qu'il promît de revenir régulièrement. De bien mauvais cœur, toutefois.

Sa cheville cessa de le tancer à ce moment-là, et il put reposer le pied correctement.

« Bien, je peux partir, à présent ? » fit-il d'un ton impatient.

« Oui. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que vous soyez encore là », répondit Carson d'un ton amusé. « Je vous le laisse », continua-t-il à l'adresse de ses équipiers avec un hochement de tête, avant de les quitter.

Le scientifique ne se fit pas prier, et se dirigea aussitôt vers la sortie, suivi des trois autres.

« Voulez-vous que l'on vous accompagne dans vos quartiers ? » proposa Teyla d'une voix douce, ce qui étonna vaguement leur collègue et le fit s'arrêter.

Pas sa voix douce, non. Mais pourquoi vouloir l'accompagner ? Ils devaient pourtant partir dans moins d'une heure, et ils devaient préparer l'expédition au préalable ! A moins qu'ils ne délèguent cette tâche ingrate à Marvin, mais il en doutait. Il était jeune et peu expérimenté, surtout sur le terrain, et il n'intervenait avec l'équipe que depuis quelques semaines. Il ne devait pas être aussi bien intégré que lui, surtout en considérant le fait qu'il n'en était qu'un membre temporaire. Et puis, il avait aussi entendu dire que ses débuts avaient été houleux avec John ce dernier avait été mystérieusement infect avec lui. Cela étonnait vraiment Rodney cela aurait plutôt dû être de son propre fait. Mais même John lui avait confirmé, un peu gêné, s'être mal comporté avec lui au début, ce qui donnait du crédit aux propos des autres.

Parce que sa confiance en la plupart de ses collègues était très limitée voire nulle, et les rumeurs pouvaient rapidement se propager de manière idiote.

Et donc, il ne comprenait pas leur soudaine sollicitude. Même Ronon l'était, alors qu'il aurait plutôt pensé le voir partir rapidement, désintéressé par son cas – de toute façon, il allait bien. Mais il n'y pensa bientôt plus.

Rodney montra sa parfaite indifférence quant à leur présence ou non, mais rectifia tout de même ses propos :

« Je veux d'abord me rendre au laboratoire pour commencer à voir les différentes recherches en cours. Je me suis suffisamment reposé ! »

Personne ne chercha à l'en empêcher, sachant que cela était inutile. De toute façon, Rodney était parfaitement conscient qu'il devait se ménager, au risque de retourner dans cette salle maudite plus tôt que prévu. Ils haussèrent donc les épaules après s'être entreregardés tandis que le scientifique quittait l'infirmerie d'un pas vif, et ils le rejoignirent. Il conserva une allure rapide tout le long du trajet, et les autres durent calquer leurs pas sur les siens. Ils parcoururent ainsi les différents couloirs et empruntèrent un téléporteur pour se rapprocher du laboratoire, et ils marchèrent encore un moment avant de parvenir à son entrée, le tout dans un silence relatif. Derrière les parois de verre, ils purent voir plusieurs postes d'ordinateur, et un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés penché sur l'un d'entre eux. A cette heure, beaucoup étaient encore au mess et profitaient de leur pause. L'individu se redressa aussitôt à leur approche, et replaça ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Rodney ! » s'exclama-t-il avec ravissement, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de son homologue. « Vous êtes enfin sorti ! »

Rodney ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer sèchement, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. John le poussa un peu à l'intérieur de la pièce, et s'adressa au Docteur Zelenka :

« On vous le laisse, nous devons y aller ! Veillez tout de même à ce qu'il ne s'épuise pas trop ! »

« Bien entendu ! » affirma le tchèque enthousiaste.

Rodney eut droit à quelques tapes sur l'épaule des deux autres hommes de l'équipe et à un sourire rassurant de l'Athosienne avant que les trois membres ne quittent la pièce. Il n'en revint pas de leurs gestes. Il resta figé quelques secondes, stupéfait. Mais qu'avait-il donc raté ?

« Rodney ? »

Il se ressaisit à la voix de Radek et reporta son attention sur lui. Ce dernier s'était éloigné du poste qu'il avait précédemment occupé, et se tenait à présent à quelques mètres de lui. Il lui jeta un regard soupçonneux tandis que le visage de son collègue se faisait hésitant, comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais n'osait pas tout à fait le faire. Finalement, il se lança après quelques secondes d'œillades muettes :

« Rodney, je voulais vous dire que, je sais que nous – »

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez me dire, mais si c'est pour faire dans le sentimentalisme, vous pouvez vous abstenir », répliqua Rodney d'une voix acerbe. « J'ai du boulot, et avec le temps que j'ai perdu dans cette stupide infirmerie, je dois tout vérifier ! Où sont les différents rapports ? »

Radek le fixa quelques secondes, les yeux agrandis d'étonnement, puis il cligna des yeux avant de froncer des sourcils et de croiser les bras, une moue mécontente répandue sur son visage.

« _Rodney_ », fit-il d'une voix indignée en appuyant bien sur le prénom de son interlocuteur, « tout le monde ici s'est fait un sang d'encre pour vous, et vous, vous ne – »

« Oui, oui », l'interrompit Rodney en balayant ses propos d'un geste agacé de la main. « Alors ? »

Alors son collègue pesta et jura dans sa langue natale, son enthousiasme définitivement douché.

« Décidément, à peine sorti et vous voilà déjà infect ! Vous êtes incurable ! » finit-il par soupirer en levant les bras au ciel, avant de secouer la tête d'un air résigné.

Malgré tout, un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ils avaient retrouvé leur McKay. Et même si ce n'était pas un cadeau, ils le préféraient comme cela. Enfin, sans doute ne penserait-il plus du tout la même chose d'ici quelques semaines. Ou quelques jours, plutôt. Voire quelques heures.

« Alors ? » insista le chef scientifique, insensible à ses états d'âme.

Alors Zelenka n'insista pas et revint comme escompté avec les différents rapports de ces dernières semaines écoulées en son absence. Il les lui présenta et en commenta le contenu, sous le regard attentif de son collègue. Heureusement, il n'eut pas grand-chose à redire, même s'il ne se gênait pas pour critiquer à tout-va.

xoxo

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Rodney était sorti, et la vie avait repris son cours normal au sein de la cité – après tout, il avait finalement été le seul à avoir été touché. Toutes les analyses effectuées sur l'ensemble des membres ayant été en contact, direct ou non, avec les ruines le confirmaient. Et personne n'était tombé dans le coma à son tour, donc tout allait pour le mieux. Toutefois, les recherches sur cette substance continuaient à l'initiative du Docteur Beckett, mais lui-même préférait ne pas en entendre parler. De toute façon, ceci relevait de la biologie et ne le concernait donc pas. Si ce n'était qu'à cause d'elle, il ne pouvait toujours pas partir en exploration, même si cela ne tarderait plus. Là encore, il s'agissait surtout d'une lubie du médecin en chef, selon sa propre considération, car il voulait le garder sous le coude, malgré qu'il fût parfaitement apte à reprendre du service depuis un moment déjà. Mais jusqu'à présent, Rodney n'avait cessé de rattraper son retard et ne s'en était donc pas plaint, même si les missions sur le terrain commençaient à lui manquer. Il n'avait pas de quoi s'ennuyer sur Atlantis.

Pourtant, il lui semblait que quelque chose clochait. _Ses équipiers_ clochaient. Tout le monde avait récupéré un comportement normal après quelques remarques bien senties de son cru – histoire de refroidir leurs ardeurs –, Rachel restait encore un peu inquiète à son égard mais c'était sans doute normal vu qu'ils étaient ensembles, mais pas eux. Eux demeuraient réellement étranges. Même Ronon l'était – même si c'était nettement moins marqué que les deux autres. Il avait déjà perçu quelques-uns de ses regards songeurs posés sur lui avant qu'il ne se détourne, et parfois, il le traitait avec une sollicitude inhabituelle. Teyla… En vérité, la jeune femme avait toujours été plutôt bienveillante à son égard donc cela ne la changeait pas beaucoup non plus, mais elle l'était davantage qu'auparavant. Mais John. John était carrément plus prévenant et se montrait bien plus soucieux pour sa personne, quoique pas pressant. Et, pire que tout, il semblait même s'intéresser à ce qu'il faisait – alors même qu'il n'y comprenait rien ! Comme en cet instant, par exemple. C'était tout bonnement incroyable.

Il avait vraiment dû louper quelque chose d'important. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

« Mais en quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? » s'exclama-t-il finalement après avoir gardé la bouche ouverte pendant presque une minute, estomaqué, ce qui lui avait valu une fine plaisanterie de la part de son collègue militaire.

Il se trouvait assis devant l'un des postes du laboratoire, à étudier plusieurs données obtenues sur une planète découverte et explorée trois jours plus tôt. Pour le moment, il s'agissait surtout de trier les informations pour essayer de déterminer si cela valait la peine d'y retourner, mais aussi si la planète représentait un danger. En effet, deux membres de l'équipe d'exploration sur quatre étaient tombés malades peu après être rentrés, et tous avaient été placés en quarantaine par mesure de prévention. Toutefois, les effets observés étaient minimes, et cela ne semblait pas vouloir toucher les deux autres. Ils maintenaient donc l'alerte mais ne croyaient pas vraiment à un risque réel. Cela ne relevait pas de son champ de compétences, mais peut-être trouverait-il quelques liens avec la technologie découverte là-bas. Ce qu'il n'espérait pas.

Le brun haussa les épaules et s'assit dans un fauteuil avec toute l'indolence qui le caractérisait, tout en regardant Rodney droit dans les yeux. Etrangement, cela mit le canadien mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'y voir quelque chose, mais il était incapable de déterminer ce que c'était. Au bout de quelques secondes, il baissa les yeux et les reporta sur son écran, faisant semblant de s'y intéresser. Cependant, la présence de John l'interpellait et empêchait ses pensées de se recentrer sur son travail.

« Pourquoi je ne m'y intéresserais pas ? » répondit tout simplement son interlocuteur après un long moment de silence passé à l'observer. « Nous travaillons ensemble, et je m'intéresse à ce que tu fais. »

Il croisa les jambes, et jaugea Rodney d'un air curieux. Ce dernier réfléchit quelques secondes, puis il décida d'abandonner une fois encore. John ne cessait de lui fournir des réponses sibyllines, et il devait avouer qu'à vrai dire, cela lui importait peu. En effet, même si le comportement étrange de son équipe l'exaspérait un peu – avaient-ils été secoués à ce point par son coma ? – il admettait uniquement à lui-même que c'était aussi agréable. Il y avait toujours eu un fossé entre lui et ses équipiers, et il savait que son arrogance et son allure méprisante en étaient grandement responsables. Difficile de s'attacher à quelqu'un comme lui. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il s'en fichait, et il ne cessait de le faire, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai l'avis de certaines personnes comptait énormément pour lui, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Notamment celui de John. L'amitié de John était très importante pour lui, et le militaire était également l'un des seuls hommes en qui il avait réellement confiance.

« Rodney », l'interpella John d'une voix légèrement amusée, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Quoi ? » fit-il un peu sèchement, mais il regretta aussitôt son ton.

L'habitude pouvait être réellement pesante, parfois.

Mais John ne lui en tint pas rigueur et conserva son petit sourire malicieux sur son visage. Cela étonna vaguement le scientifique, qui haussa un sourcil en réponse.

« Eh bien, je vois que vous êtes très concentré dans votre travail… »

« Vous m'avez dérangé », rétorqua-t-il aussitôt en lui jetant un regard mauvais. « Et maintenant, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer. »

Cela ne fâcha pas John, bien au contraire. Il rit légèrement, et Rodney aperçut de nouveau cette lueur mystérieuse dans son regard. Cependant, elle s'éteignit bien vite.

« Vous vous laissez facilement distraire aujourd'hui », fit remarquer John sur le ton du constat. « Besoin d'une pause ? »

Les traits du scientifique se firent sceptiques.

« Vous croyez que j'en ai le temps ? Et puis, vu le temps que vous me faites perdre, on peut considérer que je l'ai eue, ma pause ! Et puis, que faites-vous là, d'ailleurs ? Vous n'avez pas de mission aujourd'hui ? »

Il était effectivement temps de se poser la question. John devait bien être là depuis un quart d'heure, déjà. De plus, il avait revêtu ses habits de civil, composés d'une chemise rouge à carreaux sur un débardeur noir moulant, et d'un jean foncé. Il venait à peine de le noter.

Ce dernier se renfonça davantage sur sa chaise, qui était pourtant loin d'être confortable. Comme toutes celles qui se trouvaient dans ce laboratoire, elle était basique et son dossier était dur et ne couvrait pas entièrement le dos. Pourtant, cela ne gênait pas le militaire, qui croisa ensuite les bras devant lui.

« Pas aujourd'hui, non », répondit-il d'un ton nonchalant en le fixant. « Teyla est partie voir son peuple sur le continent, elle devrait être de retour en début de soirée. Nous nous sommes proposés une soirée cinéma avec elle et Ronon, vous voulez venir ? »

Rodney cligna des yeux, abasourdi. John et Teyla avaient déjà organisé plusieurs soirées entre membres de l'équipe avant son coma, mais depuis son retour, il y en avait plus qu'à l'accoutumée, soit parce que c'était la période, soit parce que… il n'en savait rien. Mais jamais ils n'avaient autant proposé de passer du temps ensemble, en dehors des missions. Peut-être qu'après avoir failli le _perdre_ , ils avaient finalement décrété qu'ils devaient établir des liens plus solides avec lui ? Cela se tenait.

Il était bien tenté, mais en même temps se sentait un peu gêné, sans bien savoir pourquoi.

« A moins que vous n'ayez déjà prévu quelque chose avec Rachel ? »

Rodney haussa un sourcil. John avait ajouté cette phrase avec flegme, pourtant, il avait comme l'impression que la question était un peu désapprobatrice. Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant, le militaire n'avait jamais caché son antipathie pour elle. Lui-même ne comprenait toujours pas d'où cela lui venait, d'ailleurs. Ils ne s'étaient pourtant jamais parlé, à ce qui lui semblait.

« Non, pas vraiment. M-mais… et Marvin ? »

Il lui était déjà arrivé de venir, sans doute à l'initiative de l'Athosienne. Vu la tête que faisait John à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, ce ne pouvait être de son fait. D'un certain point de vue, sa présence l'agaçait un peu, à lui aussi, bien qu'il ne sût pas exactement pourquoi.

John secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Non, nous ne lui avons pas proposé. Je suppose qu'il ira rejoindre des amis, de toute façon. »

Sa réponse et son désintérêt évident vis-à-vis du jeune scientifique lui firent chaud au cœur, même s'il se refusait à l'avouer. C'était _lui_ le scientifique de l'équipe. Pas Marvin.

Il n'hésita alors plus.

« C'est d'accord ! »

Mais comme il se refusait à ce que John vît la joie qu'il éprouvait à sa proposition, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter d'une voix ironique, pour faire bonne mesure – et parce qu'il était Rodney McKay, et qu'il avait une réputation à tenir, et pas celle de fleur bleue :

« Je peux travailler, maintenant ? »

Cela fit sourire John, qui se leva.

« Je viens vous chercher vers vingt heures, ok ? Dans vos quartiers ? »

« Je peux aller directement dans les vôtres, je sais où ils sont », bougonna Rodney en roulant des yeux. « Je suppose que c'est là qu'aura lieu la soirée ? »

Après tout, John était le seul de tous les quatre à posséder une télévision, rapportée de la Terre. Lui-même n'en avait pas trop l'utilité, mais hésitait à s'en commander une. Cependant, il avait commandé tellement de choses à côté qu'elle n'était pas une priorité – et on la lui refuserait certainement.

« Oui », confirma John. « Vous êtes sûr de – »

« J'arrive très bien à me déplacer tout seul, merci », souffla Rodney en baissant le regard vers son écran.

Il savait déjà que ce n'était pas pour cela que John lui faisait une telle offre, mais il n'arrivait pas à en déterminer la raison.

John le savait aussi, ce pourquoi il ne releva pas.

« Ok, comme vous voudrez. Dans mes quartiers à vingt heures, alors ? Vous avez intérêt d'y être, si vous voulez avoir le choix du film ! »

Rodney fit un léger signe en réponse, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le chef militaire quitte le laboratoire après un dernier regard vers son collègue. Celui-ci ne le vit pas, alors qu'il avait déjà replongé dans ses études.

Le temps passa incroyablement vite sans qu'il ne fît aucune pause : il acheva son tri et ses réflexions vers six heures passées. Il s'étira et jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'heure, indécis quant à la marche à suivre. Cela le fit réfléchir quelques secondes sans doute que d'ici à ce qu'il rapporte ses travaux et en discute avec Elisabeth, Carson et sans doute Zelenka, le self serait ouvert. Il irait manger, puis il pourrait se reposer jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous. Pour l'heure, il se sentait trop fatigué pour se lancer dans autre chose. Cette étude avait été une vraie prise de tête.

Décidé à appliquer le programme qu'il venait d'établir dans sa tête, il se redressa et réunit ses notes pour appuyer ses conclusions. Cette planète avait définitivement du potentiel, et il espérait que Carson n'eût aucun argument pour invalider de futures missions là-bas. Après tout, ces crétins avaient pu s'exposer à une bactérie quelconque, et puis c'était tout.

Ce fut plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait, et tout se passa comme prévu. Heureusement, Carson avait finalement trouvé l'agent pathogène en question et déterminé que le risque était minime et semblable à toute autre planète cette bactérie était de plus peu contagieuse et peu pathogène. C'était merveilleux.

Ce fut encore un peu fatigué après sa sieste qu'il se rendit jusqu'aux quartiers du militaire. Il parvint à la porte à vingt heures moins cinq, et il n'eut pas besoin de toquer car elle s'ouvrit aussitôt. Le visage souriant de John l'accueillit.

« Rodney ! Vous êtes ponctuel, cette fois ! Vous êtes arrivé le premier ! »

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna Rodney en amorçant un pas vers l'intérieur après que John lui eût cédé le passage.

Il pénétra dans la chambre et observa brièvement la pièce. Tout était déjà prêt pour la soirée cinéma : le lit avait été arrangé de sorte à ce que tous puissent s'y asseoir confortablement, de nombreux oreillers pouvant alors faire office de dossier, un plateau-repas reposait sur sa table de chevet, occupé par plusieurs bols remplis de choses à grignoter salées comme sucrées, et une pile de DVD s'amoncelait près de la télévision en veille, posée sur une commode à tiroirs en bois brun et lisse. Ce meuble-ci était récent d'assez haute taille, il arrivait au niveau des hanches du militaire, mais il était assez ramassé et prenait donc peu de place. Il s'attarda sur la nourriture et les fixa d'un air appréciateur, malgré qu'il eût mangé récemment. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle ne serait plus d'ici quelques heures.

« Alors, tu proposes quoi ? » fit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, tandis que le brun sortait plusieurs canettes de bière fraiche de son petit frigo.

Le scientifique se glissa sur les draps et prit la place du chef, calant son dos contre le mur adjacent. Il gigota quelques instants avant d'estimer la position suffisamment confortable pour lui. John lui jeta une œillade amusée mais ne chercha pas à le virer de là, ce qui le satisfit.

Une fois les canettes posées sur le plateau, excepté celle qu'il garda en main ainsi que celle qu'il proposa à son ami, John tapota la pile pour la désigner, bien que Rodney l'eût déjà vue, puis il saisit la première boite entre ses doigts.

« Surtout des films d'action et de science-fiction », répondit-il en s'asseyant sur la commode juste à côté de la pile avant d'ouvrir la canette. « Teyla m'a dit qu'elle aimerait bien regarder _Les Dents de la Mer_ elle ne connait pas mais apparemment, une de ses amies lui en a parlé. Ça ne te dérange pas ou tu préfèrerais autre chose ? »

Son ton était réellement soucieux, et Rodney devinait qu'il songeait à sa crainte des baleines mangeuses d'humains – et surtout de lui-même. Il y aurait pensé à sa place, mais étrangement, il faisait très nettement la distinction entre les requins et les baleines.

« Ça me va », fit-il en baillant et en reposant sa tête contre le mur.

Il n'aimait pas spécialement ce film, qui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, mais il sentait qu'il y avait de forts risques pour qu'il s'endorme en plein milieu, et il savait qu'il pouvait tomber sur pire. Et puis, s'il dormait, ce n'était même plus un souci.

Il se redressa tout de même pour ouvrir sa boisson à son tour avant d'en boire une gorgée. John lui jeta un regard intrigué mais ne protesta pas.

« Ok. Je suppose que Teyla sera contente, dans ce cas. »

Rodney haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence, et ne réagit pas le moins du monde lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. John, lui, quitta son siège improvisé pour aller ouvrir, et céda le passage à leurs deux autres équipiers.

« Rodney, déjà là ? » ironisa Ronon, tandis que Teyla le saluait.

« Vous êtes en retard », répondit seulement ce dernier avec un dédain feint, ce qui les fit légèrement rire.

Il saisit le plateau-repas de sa main libre et faillit le renverser, mais les réflexes de Teyla les sauvèrent de la catastrophe. Il bougonna quelques remerciements mais se refusa à s'excuser de sa maladresse, ce qui lui valut un mince sourire de la jeune femme.

« On peut dire que vous êtes drôle. Habituellement, c'est vous qui l'êtes », rétorqua Ronon d'une voix amusée.

« C'est que je bosse, _moi_ », répliqua-t-il en roulant des yeux.

« _Vraiment_? »

Le coureur se laissa tomber au bout du lit pour s'asseoir, ce qui fit tressauter le matelas, et donc Rodney et les contenus des bols par la même occasion.

« Hé ! »

Ses protestations demeurèrent sans réponse, et n'attirèrent qu'un sourire amusé au coupable, et sa main qui saisit aussitôt une canette. Rodney renifla mais n'ajouta rien, et préféra plonger la sienne dans les cacahuètes.

Teyla s'installa également sur le lit et prit sa boisson tandis que John triait les DVD, en quête du film souhaité, sa bouteille entamée près de lui.

« On regarde quoi ? » demanda Ronon en observant sa recherche si consciencieuse.

« Rodney est d'accord pour _Les Dents de la Mer_ », souffla John d'une voix basse et distraite, son attention rivée sur les titres qui défilaient sous ses yeux.

« Aaaah ! » s'exclama-t-il alors avec satisfaction, tandis que l'Athosienne se tournait vers le canadien, le visage marqué par la surprise.

« Ça ne vous dérange pas ? Mais je croyais que – »

« J'ai peur des _baleines_ ! » se justifia-t-il précipitamment, espérant faire cesser là le débat.

Tous étaient au courant depuis ce fameux épisode, mais il n'aimait pas s'épancher sur le sujet.

Pourtant, le scepticisme arboré par les deux autres lui apprit que ce n'était pas tout à fait terminé – et John n'était d'aucun secours, trop occupé qu'il était à sortir le DVD de sa boite pour le placer dans le lecteur.

« Et les requins ? Vous avez plus de chances de vous faire croquer par un requin », fit remarquer Ronon.

« Contrairement à l'imaginaire collectif », rétorqua Rodney d'un ton incisif et avec un reniflement dédaigneux, « les attaques de requins sont très peu fréquentes, et ne représentent même pas une dizaine de morts par an. Enfin sur Terre, du moins », continua-t-il, sa voix devenant songeuse sur ces derniers mots, avant de se reprendre : « Le risque est minime ! »

« Il est encore plus minime avec une baleine », répliqua Ronon, mais un coup de coude de Teyla le dissuada d'arguer plus longuement sur le sujet.

De son côté, Rodney refusa d'en parler davantage.

La télévision s'alluma soudain, et aucun des trois n'y pensa plus. John s'installa entre Rodney et Teyla, qui lui ménagea une place. Cependant, ils étaient un peu serrés, et l'épaule du militaire effleurait légèrement celle du scientifique. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte mais ne dit rien.

« C'est parti ! » s'exclama John en lançant le film, ce que Rodney jugea bien inutile.

Il s'endormit plus vite qu'il ne le pensa, malgré les bols qu'il s'efforçait de vider, le son élevé et les commentaires étonnées des deux Pégasiens sous forme de chuchotements intempestifs. Il ne se réveilla qu'à la fin du film. Ce furent les grincements du lit et les mouvements du matelas qui le firent émerger, et il constata que Teyla et Ronon les saluaient pour partir. Il se redressa en baillant, aperçut le plateau vide sur la table de chevet, et s'apprêta à en faire de même, mais John le devança :

« Un autre film ? J'ai bien vu que vous avez dormi tout au long de celui-ci », avança-t-il avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

Ou plutôt _franchement_ moqueur. Il ne rata pas le moins du monde le second bâillement du chef scientifique, et son sourire s'élargit.

« A moins que vous ne préfériez aller dormir ? »

Après quelques secondes, Rodney finit par hocher affirmativement la tête. Rien ne servait d'insister, il savait qu'il risquait de se rendormir d'ici peu. Pourtant, il aurait sans doute préféré rester là il aimait bien cette tranquillité, surtout lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

John comprit parfaitement le message et se leva pour lui saisir le bras et l'aider à se lever à son tour. Rodney tituba un peu, encore ensommeillé, sous le regard bienveillant de son ami.

« Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ? On dirait que vous êtes prêt à vous effondrer. Ce serait dommage que vous vous endormiez en cours de route ! » plaisanta John, mais Rodney était si fatigué qu'il ne releva pas.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer, et accepta également lorsque John lui proposa son bras pour le soutenir.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? » marmonna finalement Rodney d'une voix un peu endormie, tandis qu'ils bifurquaient dans le couloir, s'éloignant progressivement des quartiers du chef militaire.

Et il ne parlait pas seulement de cet instant, mais de tous ses gestes étranges depuis son réveil. John le comprit parfaitement. Il lui jeta une œillade étonnée et un peu inquiète, qui s'attendrit lorsqu'il aperçut le visage détendu de son collègue. Ce dernier n'avait pas perçu sa soudaine crainte et son raidissement, ce qui le soulageait.

« Nous sommes amis, non ? Et les amis font ça. »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Rodney pour comprendre les mots prononcés par le militaire, et il hocha la tête d'un geste lent lorsque ce fut fait. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, juste satisfait. Après tout, qu'importait la raison exacte de leur changement ? Sans doute était-ce vraiment par envie de se rapprocher finalement de lui qu'ils agissaient ainsi et cela ne le gênait pas, au contraire. Surtout avec John.

xoxo

« Comment ça, ils ne sont toujours pas revenus ? » s'exclama Rodney en fronçant les sourcils.

Son éclat de voix fit sursauter son homologue, qui faillit lâcher l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Ce dernier marmonna de vagues excuses, puis il reposa l'objet sur la table face à lui par mesure de prudence, sous le regard mauvais de son supérieur. Radek se tourna ensuite vers lui, et replaça les lunettes sur son nez d'un geste nerveux. Pourtant, ses yeux reflétaient tout autre chose que de la nervosité, et Rodney crut y voir de la douceur, une certaine affliction et… de la pitié ? Ce qu'il détesta par-dessus tout.

« Eh bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire, pour le moment », répondit-il d'un ton posé qui contrastait avec ses gestes. « Apparemment, ils ont entamé une communication il y a de cela une heure avec la tour de contrôle, mais elle a été interrompue. Tout ce que je sais est qu'apparemment, ils annonçaient être attaqués et exprimaient leur volonté de se replier vers la Porte des Etoiles, mais c'est tout. »

Le visage de Rodney s'assombrit davantage, mais il finit par renifler en réponse. Une heure. Il n'y avait pas vraiment lieu de s'inquiéter. Pour avoir participé à de nombreuses missions avec eux, il savait que cela ne signifiait pas forcément qu'une catastrophe avait eu lieu. Ils devaient être occupés à se battre, comme à leur habitude. Enfin, cela devait faire tout drôle à Marvin il lui semblait que ce n'était pas arrivé jusqu'à présent, depuis qu'il avait intégré l'équipe. Lui-même devait reprendre du service dans l'équipe dans deux jours il finissait sa tâche en beauté, c'était peu dire.

La vague d'inquiétude disparut aussitôt, remplacée par une maigre lueur de crainte à peine tangible qu'il ignora. Il adopta un masque d'indifférence, et se retourna vers son ordinateur sous les yeux inquisiteurs de son collègue qui se plissèrent.

« Quelqu'un a été envoyé pour les aider ? » demanda Rodney d'une voix sourde.

Il se pencha pour scruter les lettres Lantiennes qui parcouraient la console et qui étaient quelque peu effacées. Radek n'en fit pas de même, et le canadien ne vit pas que la douceur de son regard avait disparu pour être remplacée par de l'irritation.

« Non. Ils n'ont pas réussi à établir un contact avec leur Porte. Ils ont fait plusieurs essais, sans succès jusqu'à présent. »

Il fut agacé par la nonchalance avec laquelle Rodney prit la nouvelle. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, même si ces gestes ne reflétaient pas du tout son état intérieur. Ce blocage ne lui disait rien qui vaille, même si ce n'était pas la première fois que cela leur arrivait. Et intérieurement, il tentait de se rassurer. Plusieurs choses pouvaient l'expliquer. Et puis, ils avaient le jumper ils avaient tout simplement pu filer par l'espace. Il leur suffirait donc de trouver une autre Porte des Etoiles pour rentrer sur la cité.

« Bah, ils se débrouilleront », murmura-t-il simplement, tandis qu'il reconcentrait son esprit sur leur tâche.

Il entendit ce qu'il interpréta comme du tchèque près de son oreille, mais il n'y réfléchit pas davantage. Encore une excentricité de Zelenka.

Celui-ci pesta quelques instants avant de s'exclamer :

« Vous n'êtes pas possible ! Vos équipiers sont en danger, et c'est comme cela que vous réagissez ? Vous n'êtes décidément pas humain ! »

La remarque fit bondir Rodney, qui se redressa et se tourna vers lui, furieux.

« De quoi vous mêlez-vous ? » le rabroua-t-il d'un ton sec qui fit grimacer son collègue. « Cela fait tout juste une heure ! Et le fait que je m'inquiète ou non pour eux ne changera rien à leur situation ! Si vous souhaitez jouer au lièvre angoissé, attendez donc un peu d'être sorti, pour le moment, c'est le travail qui prime ! »

L'esprit bouillonnant d'indignation qu'il préféra ne pas retransmettre, Rodney reporta son attention sur ses outils de travail, mais il dut lutter encore quelques secondes pour se calmer suffisamment et pour pouvoir recentrer son esprit dessus. Près de lui, Radek le fusilla du regard, puis secoua finalement la tête, l'air résigné. Il se rapprocha finalement de lui.

« Vous n'êtes pas possible », répéta-t-il d'un ton las sans pousser davantage dans ce sens, préférant se taire.

L'indifférence de Rodney le choquait, et en même temps, ne le surprenait qu'à moitié. De toute façon, celui-ci préféra l'ignorer dès cet instant. Comme il préféra oublier le danger qu'encouraient ses équipiers. De toute façon, ils seraient bientôt rentrés, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi donc se faire un tel sang d'encre comme l'aurait souhaité l'autre imbécile ? Ils les reverraient sans doute dans la soirée.

Mais le soir venu, il constata que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils n'étaient toujours pas là.

xoxo

L'écran cliqueta quelques instants mais son contenu demeurait inchangé. Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement, de toute façon ? Il ne faisait qu'appuyer sporadiquement sur une touche, il ne savait même pas laquelle, et fixait son ordinateur sans le voir. Pourtant, il avait tout fait pour ne pas arriver à cet instant. Jusqu'à présent, ses recherches avaient tenu éloignées ses pensées et ses craintes, mais elles ne suffisaient plus. Il s'était montré aussi désagréable qu'à son habitude avec ses collègues qui n'y avaient vu que du feu, mais cela ne suffisait plus. Il avait même été jusqu'à se laisser croire qu'effectivement, il n'était qu'un arrogant insensible, et que le sort de ses camarades ne l'importait pas cela non plus ne suffisait plus. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Radek et les quelques autres étaient partis pour leur pause du midi, et le premier lui avait proposé de s'y rendre avec eux, mais il l'avait à peine entendu. Son silence avait fini par décourager ses collègues qui étaient partis. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils en avaient conclu. Après tout, il était aussi reconnu pour sa gourmandise et sa gloutonnerie, pourtant il s'était montré indifférent à l'heure qu'il était. Il espérait juste qu'ils ne se doutaient pas des pensées qui l'agitaient. Il ne voulait certes pas subir en plus leur pitié et leurs émois. Lui-même se suffisait bien assez.

Finalement, son doigt lâcha le clavier, et un bruit sourd résonna lorsque la touche, de nouveau libre, remonta brusquement. Son regard demeura pour autant neutre et vide, tout aussi vide que l'écran noir face à lui. Où avait-il été pour l'obtenir ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il aurait dû se trouver sur son logiciel de traitement de données. Ce n'était plus le cas.

Cela faisait déjà une journée que le Docteur Zelenka lui avait appris leur retard, et cela faisait tout autant de temps qu'ils demeuraient tous sans aucune nouvelle de l'équipe. Aucune communication n'avait été perçue qui pourrait provenir d'eux. Plusieurs tentatives avaient été effectuées pour se connecter à la planète en question, mais leurs efforts s'étaient révélés vains jusqu'à présent, pour ce qu'il en savait. Et à présent, il ne se faisait plus d'illusions : il était non seulement inquiet, mais presque résigné à leur potentielle mort.

Mais ce n'était pas tant cette pensée, qui le hantait depuis une heure déjà, qui le choquait et le réduisait à un état d'hébétude hagarde depuis une dizaine de minutes à peine. Non, c'était plutôt à cause de son cheminement, et de ce qu'il y avait mis en évidence qui le choquait, et qu'il ne savait comment interpréter.

Rodney avait toujours été quelqu'un de rationnel et de pragmatique. Il estimait qu'il ne servait à rien de se mentir à soi-même, si ce n'était d'offrir aux autres des failles qu'ils pourraient découvrir et user sans que la personne en question n'en eût connaissance. Non, il fallait tout savoir, réfléchir à tout ce que cela impliquait et agir en conséquence. Mais que pouvait-il conclure de cela ? Il avait peur d'en déterminer la réponse et pourtant, il savait qu'au fond de lui il le devait, au moins pour lui.

Ils étaient quatre à être en danger, quatre à risquer leur vie et quatre à être possiblement morts, pourtant, il se rendait compte avec effroi que, s'il devait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, son inquiétude se tournait essentiellement vers un seul d'entre eux : John.

Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était davantage attaché à lui qu'aux autres, là n'était pas la question, mais c'était… _trop_. Son inquiétude pour lui était trop disproportionnée par rapport aux autres. Surtout avec Teyla, dont il se sentait relativement proche également. Plus qu'avec Ronon, et davantage encore qu'avec Marvin, pour qui il n'éprouvait rien, en vérité, si ce n'était une vague pitié pour son jeune âge.

Il ferma les yeux jusqu'à s'en faire mal, tandis que la pensée de ses collègues en danger, et surtout de John potentiellement mort, lui serrait douloureusement la poitrine. Pourtant, il essayait de l'écarter pour rester suffisamment lucide et réfléchir à ce que cela impliquait. Car il ne comprenait pas, et il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Cette souffrance était trop aigüe pour être normale pouvait-elle s'expliquer seulement par de l'amitié ? Il supposait que non, mais il avait peur de comprendre ce que cela pouvait induire d'autre.

Ressentirait-il la même chose avec Rachel, sa petite amie ? Il en doutait. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait s'y fier cela faisait déjà quelques temps que leur couple battait de l'aile, et qu'il n'était plus sûr de ses sentiments pour elle. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi avant cela, tout avait coulé de source entre eux. Pourtant, plus il y pensait à présent, plus il en venait à songer qu'en réalité, il avait certes été attiré par elle, mais c'était tout. Le fait qu'elle se soit également intéressée à lui était flatteur, mais au fond, son refus ne lui aurait pas tant fait de peine que cela. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas si proches que cela. Beaucoup moins qu'il ne l'était avec John, en fait. Ironiquement, son importance était moindre dans son esprit. Cela voulait-il dire pour autant qu'il ressentait plus qu'une forte amitié pour le militaire ? Pas forcément. Il n'était pas de ceux qui croyaient que l'amour avec un grand A tel que défini prévalait sur les autres sentiments, au contraire. On pouvait estimer davantage un ami qu'un amant.

Alors pourquoi venait-il à douter tant que cela de ce qu'il ressentait pour son collègue et ami ? Pour lui non plus, jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Il s'était toujours satisfait de cette amitié, et l'appréciait. Ses actes avec lui étaient naturels et spontanés, et il n'avait jamais songé à leur implication. Et pourquoi aurait-il pensé autrement ? Il aimait les femmes, de cela il était sûr et c'était mieux encore s'il s'agissait de scientifiques blondes. John était tout à l'opposé. Rachel, elle, correspondait en tous points à ses préférences : c'était une jeune femme belle, bien proportionnée, blonde, très compétente dans son domaine – elle était physicienne comme lui ! – et très intelligente de manière générale, de toute façon. Elle avait tout pour elle, et c'était tout cela qui l'avait attiré chez elle. Alors quel était le problème, à présent ?

Peut-être aurait-il dû y réfléchir plus tôt ? Car à présent, il se rendait compte de petits détails certes insignifiants auxquels il avait prêté d'autres significations, mais qui, mis bout à bout, revêtaient un tout autre aspect. Ses jalousies à l'encontre des femmes que John avait pu fréquenter durant leurs diverses missions, que lui-même avait considérées comme étant une simple marque d'exaspération vis-à-vis de son aspect séducteur, alors que lui-même avait tant de difficultés avec les femmes. La chaleur que lui apportait sa présence, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, juste tous les deux. Sa façon d'apprécier la prévenance avec laquelle le traitait désormais le militaire, qu'il avait d'abord jugée ridicule, mais qui lui paraissait désormais nécessaire. L'importance démesurée qu'il prêtait à son avis et à son appréciation, et son besoin de se valoriser à ses yeux – que ce fût par ses actes ou par son attitude. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il ne se permettait pas devant lui : être faible. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'il le voit ainsi. Qu'il le perçoive comme tel. Il avait besoin qu'il l'estime. Qu'il soit important à ses yeux, tout comme il l'était pour lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux à cet instant. Il était toujours seul, seul avec ses pensées. Mais cela ne le gênait pas, au contraire. Car ils ne devaient pas savoir. Savoir quoi ? Il était lui-même surpris de sa découverte. Comment pouvait-il réellement aimer John ? Il n'avait jamais aimé les hommes, mais cela n'avait sans doute pas d'importance. Cela ne le rebutait pas, _il_ ne le rebutait pas. Il était juste surpris de l'évolution de ses propres sentiments. Pourtant, plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte qu'ils étaient bien là. Et il n'était même pas désolé pour Rachel.

Rodney n'avait jamais été romantique, et même dans ces affaires-là, il restait pragmatique. Trop, peut-être. Sans doute. Tout du moins, c'était une bonne chose selon lui. Et c'était donc avec cette même rationalité qu'il songea que John ne pourrait jamais partager ses sentiments. L'idée même d'apprécier un homme de la sorte n'avait jamais dû lui traverser l'esprit – comme à lui jusqu'à présent. Et même sans compter le fait que c'était un homme à femmes, lui-même n'avait rien pour lui il n'était beau ni à l'extérieur, ni à l'intérieur, son caractère était exécrable et il s'en rendait bien compte. C'était déjà presque un miracle qu'il eût l'estime d'un tel homme qui reposât sur autre chose que sur ses qualités professionnelles. La plupart des gens se bornait à cela, et c'était tout à fait naturel. Il n'en demandait pas plus de leur part. Mais pas de celle de John. Et puis, c'était un militaire américain il lui semblait bien qu'il existait une loi dans son pays qui leur interdisait de fréquenter des individus du même sexe. C'était ridicule, mais c'était ainsi.

Son amitié était trop importante pour lui, et il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de perdre ce lien. Il valait donc mieux, pour le bien de tous et de lui-même, taire ces sentiments et tâcher de les oublier. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour le moment. L'équipe était toujours absente.

Ses traits se détendirent tandis qu'il entendait plusieurs bruits de pas approcher de la pièce. Il se composa un visage neutre et il saisit sa souris pour aller à la barre de tâche et éteindre son ordinateur. Il n'avait pas avancé, mais peu importait il lui fallait d'abord manger. Même si en vérité il n'avait pas très faim, il devait tenir une image de façade. Auquel cas les autres se poseraient des questions.

Il se leva à leur entrée et contourna le bureau pour les dépasser en les ignorant, après leur avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil agacé. Cela suffit pour qu'ils ne lui adressent pas la parole et retournent à leur poste, même le Docteur Zelenka, qui avait semblé vouloir s'adresser à lui. Il avait ouvert la bouche pour cela.

Il gagna le couloir, vide à cette heure et à cet endroit. Il marcha d'un pas vif vers le mess, s'y dirigeant par pur automatisme. Pourtant, ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Mais elles devaient à jamais rester secrètes dans son esprit, comme elles devaient toutes l'être.

xoxo

« Rachel… », soupira Rodney, un peu agacé par la scène que la jeune femme lui faisait devant ses collègues.

Heureusement, le ton de cette dernière était juste fâché mais elle n'hurlait pas. Pas encore, tout du moins. Car la fureur de la jeune femme ne cessait d'augmenter face au flegme que lui confrontait le canadien. Il avait bien prétexté que sa distraction était due à l'appel qu'il avait reçu quelques minutes plus tôt, dans l'espoir de reporter cette discussion à plus tard, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Pourtant, il disait vrai. Il se dirigeait bien vers la plateforme pour cela. Et alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers pour rejoindre Elisabeth, qui l'avait contacté, la jeune femme le suivait toujours.

Il aurait pourtant dû s'y attendre, cependant il n'y avait même pas pensé. De toute façon, tout son esprit était tourné vers John et vers leur équipe, pas vers la dégringolade que subissait leur couple ou vers l'indifférence croissante avec laquelle il la traitait depuis quelques jours déjà. Il avait fallu que la scientifique le lui fasse remarquer pour qu'il le réalisât. Comme quoi dans le fond, pour lui, leur couple était déjà mort.

Mais valait-il mieux rester avec elle, juste pour laisser croire qu'il ne pouvait rien ressentir d'autre que de l'amitié pour John ? Peut-être. Dans ce cas, il lui faudrait faire des efforts pour simuler l'intérêt qu'il n'avait plus pour elle.

Heureusement pour lui, Rachel ne put aller plus loin dans ses plaintes, car le Docteur Weir, qui vint vers eux et se trouva désormais à quelques pas de distance, la rappela sèchement à l'ordre, les sourcils froncés.

« Docteur Hodge, je vous prierai de cesser immédiatement. J'ai fait appeler le Docteur McKay à la tour de contrôle pour discuter d'une éventuelle mission de sauvetage avec lui, pas pour que vous puissiez l'enguirlander dans les formes. Vous attendrez que nous ayons fini pour cela. »

La blonde pinça des lèvres mais abdiqua face à la colère de sa supérieure et se retira en silence. Elle jeta toutefois un dernier regard à Rodney, lui signifiant bien que ce n'était pas terminé, seulement reporté. Ce dernier le comprit parfaitement, mais n'en avait que faire à présent. Seuls John et les autres importaient, pas les états d'âme de sa petite amie.

« J'ai appris que vous aviez réussi à établir un contact avec la Porte de leur planète, c'est bien cela ? » s'exclama alors Rodney, voulant écarter au plus vite la dispute de l'esprit des personnes qui l'entouraient.

Malgré ses efforts, plusieurs d'entre eux le regardèrent d'un air étrange avant de se détourner de lui, mais les murmures qui s'élevèrent alors le firent inconsciemment déglutir. A n'en pas douter, l'éclat de la jeune femme alimenterait les ragots pendant un petit moment. Il avait bien besoin de cela. Il lui faudrait la remercier pour cela, la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait.

Elisabeth hocha la tête pour confirmer et les deux collègues se rapprochèrent des consoles, sans toutefois chercher à les toucher. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste derrière le jeune homme en charge de la gestion de l'ouverture de la Porte des Etoiles, et son interlocutrice finit par répondre :

« Oui. Nous avons tout d'abord envoyé une sonde pour observer les lieux avant d'envoyer une équipe. »

« Et ? Je suppose qu'il y a un _mais_ , si vous n'avez encore envoyé personne. Parce que c'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le ton était neutre, et Rodney se félicitait de réussir à rester aussi placide. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'être en colère contre sa chef elle tenait tout autant que lui, voire plus, à récupérer l'équipe le plus tôt possible. En intégralité, et vivante.

Elle soupira.

« Effectivement. Il n'y a personne de visible par la sonde, si ce n'est des cadavres de Wraiths. Il y a également des traces de combat, mais pas de l'équipe ni du jumper. Nous n'avons aucune idée d'où ils sont. »

« Vous souhaitez donc étudier les combinaisons effectuées ces deux derniers jours ? » supposa-t-il, et ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il réfléchissait. « Je ne suis pas sûr que cela fonctionne le DHD ne retient que les combinaisons, pas leur chronologie ni le moment où elles ont été composées. Cela prendrait énormément de temps, et peut-être pour rien. »

La mine défaite de sa supérieure lui fit aussitôt comprendre qu'elle y avait également pensé.

« Oui. Je me rends bien compte que ce n'est pas forcément la solution, ils peuvent tout aussi bien s'être enfuis via l'espace, mais que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ? Nous pouvons juste scanner l'intégralité de la planète à leur recherche… ou espérer qu'ils reprennent contact avec nous. »

Rodney acquiesça, même si le constat était douloureux. C'était dur à admettre, mais c'était vrai : ce genre de cas était difficile car de leur position, leurs choix étaient limités. Ils étaient presque impuissants face à la situation.

Le silence s'installa entre eux tandis qu'ils cogitaient sur d'autres possibilités, mais aucune ne se présenta à eux. Cependant, il ne dura pas longtemps, car l'alerte se mit soudain à sonner tandis que la Porte s'activait.

« Porte en activation ! » s'écria le docteur Prett en se tournant vers l'ordinateur pour commander la fermeture de l'iris. « Aucun code envoyé pour le moment. »

Un bref espoir s'était allumé en eux, mais il s'éteignit rapidement tandis qu'ils s'entreregardèrent. Ce serait trop beau pour que ce fusse réellement le cas.

« Fermez l'iris ! » ordonna Elisabeth d'un ton ferme, et le jeune homme se tourna pour s'exécuter, mais un coup d'œil sur son écran lui fit suspendre son geste.

« Madame, nous avons reçu un code ! C'est celui du lieutenant-colonel Sheppard ! »

De nouveau, les regards des deux haut-gradés se croisèrent. C'était si inespéré. Et en même temps, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de songer qu'il pouvait avoir été récupéré. Ils ne savaient pas du tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis leur disparition ils pouvaient avoir été capturés, torturés puis tués.

Mais cet espoir ne pouvait être négligé.

« Gardez l'iris ouvert ! » ordonna-t-elle en saisissant sa commande pour appeler des troupes à la Porte tandis que le vortex se formait tout juste.

Une dizaine de militaires accoururent en quelques secondes et se placèrent le long des issues et des murs selon les ordres. Ils laissèrent tout de même un espace suffisamment dégagé face à la Porte au cas où un vaisseau traverserait, leurs armes pointées vers le vortex à présent bien formé. Sa surface bleutée demeura lisse et agitée de vaguelettes pendant de nombreuses secondes, que Rodney décomptait presque dans sa tête, puis elle se troubla, et plusieurs silhouettes traversèrent en courant, suivie de quelques tirs qui ne touchèrent que le sol. La Porte s'éteignit peu après leur passage, interrompue par le jeune docteur qui n'avait pas attendu l'ordre pour cela. Personne ne le lui reprocha. L'attention de toutes les personnes présentes était tournée vers les quatre personnes qui se tenaient debout devant eux, et le soulagement les submergeait. Les militaires relevèrent leurs armes et se redressèrent à la vue de leur chef.

« John… », souffla Elisabeth avant de se tourner pour quitter la plateforme et emprunter les escaliers, rapidement suivie par Rodney.

Elle ordonna brièvement de faire venir une équipe médicale avant de poursuivre son chemin, mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas. Il luttait contre ses jambes flageolantes et ses yeux étaient tournés vers le militaire et ne parvenaient pas à s'en détacher. La peur avait aussitôt quitté son cœur et son âme, mais ces quelques secondes qu'il lui fallut pour les rejoindre lui parurent des plus longues. Ils étaient là, vivants, et expiraient bruyamment, épuisés et sans doute blessés. Les traces de sang sur leurs vêtements et leurs visages semblaient l'indiquer en tout cas. Cela n'importa tout d'abord pas à Rodney ils étaient vivants, _il_ était vivant. Le soulagement était peint sur son visage tandis qu'il atteignait leur niveau à la suite du Docteur Weir, et il fit bientôt face à John. Elisabeth leur parlait, mais ce dernier le regardait _lui_. Ce fut Teyla qui se chargea de répondre à sa place. Rodney ne savait pas ce que ce regard profond signifiait, mais il n'y réfléchit pas il fixa juste son visage et imprima ses traits dans son esprit. Pas qu'il les ait oubliés mais il avait besoin de se rassurer, de constater que c'était bien lui, et qu'il était bien là, vivant. Il aurait voulu dire une chose intelligente et pertinente en de telles circonstances, pour une fois ; une petite remarque pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas été insensible à leur disparition, qu'il s'était inquiété pour eux, sans aller trop loin non plus. Mais ses lèvres n'en furent apparemment pas capables.

« Vous avez une sale mine », lâcha-t-il en observant, les sourcils froncés, une plaie s'étendre sur sa tempe gauche, peu profonde mais assez longue, et une autre sur son épaule droite.

Elles étaient toutes deux couvertes de sang séché et plus ou moins frais qui imbibait le tissu au niveau de l'épaule blessée. Il était incapable de déterminer ce qui avait pu la causer. Mais le rire léger de son ami le tira de cette réflexion elle était sans importance de toute manière.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi doué pour les retrouvailles », répondit John d'un ton amical, l'œil pétillant, tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Rodney ne put empêcher de sourire à son tour, et il ne le quitta pas lorsque John leva le bras pour lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule.

« Allez, avouez que l'on vous a manqué », fit John avec un clin d'œil.

Rodney renifla. Même s'il aurait pu admettre au militaire qu'il avait raison, il ne le voulut pas. Pas alors qu'il arborait un air aussi satisfait.

« J'aurais pu profiter de ce moment si vous n'aviez pas décidé de faire un silence radio. A cause de vous, ça n'a pas arrêté de jacasser ici. »

John ne montra pas le moins du monde une quelconque empathie et se mit à rire franchement. Il lui donna une tape sur le bras, et même si ce fut douloureux, Rodney apprécia le geste. Sa signification, plutôt.

« Ah ! Vous n'osez juste pas l'avouer ! » fit John, l'air faussement navré. « Je suppose qu'on ne tirera rien de plus de vous. »

Il ne put en dire davantage, car quelqu'un l'interpella. Et tandis que le militaire se détourna finalement de lui pour se faire examiner sommairement par un membre du personnel médical avant de plus amples analyses, Rodney continua de le regarder. Il l'aimait. C'était une certitude à présent. Et comme il l'avait déjà pensé, leur amitié et leur complicité lui étaient bien trop précieuses pour qu'il se risquât à les perdre.

Il commença à reculer pour céder le passage à d'autres médecins et s'écarter du groupe qui commençait à se former autour d'eux. John ne se retourna heureusement pas vers lui, car son visage était à présent troublé. Il recula encore, jusqu'à s'en extraire, tout en réfrénant ses émotions, luttant pour cesser de les montrer. Il devait les garder pour lui, et se recomposer un visage normal en ces circonstances. Un visage propre à Rodney McKay en ces circonstances. Un visage qui ne laisserait rien deviner, et surtout pas _ceci_. Personne ne devait jamais savoir. Et encore moins lui. Tout devait rester normal. Il savait que malgré tout son pragmatisme et toute sa raison, il ne supporterait ni son rejet, ni la perte de la confiance et de la complicité certaine qu'ils avaient acquises au fil des mois, ni même le regard des autres, qu'il pût être moqueur, embarrassé, méprisant ou plein de pitié. Il ne voulait rien de tout cela. Et pour cela, son esprit devait rester fermé. Hermétique.

Impénétrable.


End file.
